Hold on to me Cause I'm a little unsteady…
by Rosenred
Summary: Mina vient tout juste d'emménager dans l'appartement 221C, rapidement sa petite vie bien tranquille se retrouvera bouleversée quand elle fera la connaissance de ses voisins Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.
1. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf mon OC. J'ai eu cette petite idée d'histoire, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de la poster, puisque habituellement je n'écris que du fantastique donc c'est une première et j'ai également tenté d'écrire à la troisième personne, chose que je ne fais jamais non plus x) J'espère tout de même que l'histoire vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Fire and Ice.

Mina Carver, venait tout juste d'emménager à Baker Street, dans l'appartement 221C que posséder Madame Hudson. La jeune femme avait commencé à faire des rénovations afin de lutter contre l'humidité de l'appartement que beaucoup avaient rejetée à cause de ça. Chose qui arrangeait bien la jeune femme. D'après madame Hudson, Mina n'était pas la seule à avoir eu un coup de coeur pour l'endroit puisque deux jeunes hommes venaient également d'emménager dans l'appartement 221 B. Mina aperçut madame Hudson devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement tenant entre ses mains un crâne qui semblait contenir quelque chose de petit et carré, comme un paquet de cigarettes.

\- Tout va bien Madame Hudson ?

\- Oh ça... Je l'ai juste confisqué à Sherlock.

Mina arqua un sourcil, Sherlock ? C'était donc le nom de son voisin. Pourquoi Madame Hudson sa propriétaire venait de lui confisquer un crâne ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'un crâne humain faisait chez ce Sherlock ? Mina était d'une nature assez curieuse, mais elle n'était pas le genre de personne à épier vos moindres faits et gestes. Et alors que Mina descendait les dernières marches, sa propriétaire reprit la parole.

\- Si vous avez cinq minutes pouvez-vous m'aider à porter le thé chez les garçons, ma hanche me fait terriblement mal aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr.

Mina n'hésita pas avant d'accepter d'aider sa propriétaire. La jeune femme avait tellement peur d'être en retard pour le travail qu'elle partait toujours très tôt bien trop tôt. Elle suivit donc Madame Hudson jusque chez elle où Mina l'assista, attrapant un plateau où elle posa deux tasses, d'un côté elle posa le sucre de l'autre le lait au centre, pendant que sa propriétaire faisait bouillir de l'eau avant de placer au centre une assiette contenant des gâteaux secs. Ne sachant où poser son par-dessus, elle enfila sa veste de tailleur gris sur sa chemise blanche sans prendre la peine de la boutonner. Puis une fois le thé servit, la jeune femme suivit Madame Hudson qui ne tarda pas à frapper à la porte de l'appartement, avant de pousser cette dernière sans attendre la moindre réponse des occupants.

Les yeux se Mina se posèrent sur un fauteuil en cuir noir dans lequel se trouvait un homme, brun aux boucles brunes, ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme s'il était en train de prier tout en gardant les yeux fermés, la jeune femme se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il ne s'était pas tout simplement endormi. Madame Hudson me fit signe de poser le plateau alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le réfrigérateur et commencer à trier l'intérieur.

Mina se demanda pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais la jeune femme préféra poser délicatement le plateau, refusant de déranger l'homme, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, l'homme sembla se réveiller et plongea son regard d'un bleu glacial sur Mina. Cette dernière ne se sentait pas tranquille le regard de l'homme était des plus captivants, elle ne pouvait le nier.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Madame Hudson combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter : je suis contre les nouvelles personnes !

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Madame Hudson avait besoin d'aide et comme j'étais disponible...

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Qui êtes-vous ?

Avant même que Mina ne puisse se présenter son attention fût attirée par un autre homme, blond aux yeux bleus, qui s'appuyait sur une canne pour marcher. D'après l'humidité encore présente dans ses cheveux, il venait juste de prendre une douche et avait enfilé ses vêtements à la hâte. Il salua Madame Hudson avant d'entrer dans le salon et de tendre la main vers Mina.

\- Excusez-le. Sherlock Holmes ici présent ne fait preuve d'aucune bonne manière. John Watson enchanté.

\- Mina enchantée.

Mina saisit la main de l'homme qui venait de se présenter comme étant John Watson. Ce dernier laissa son regard se promener sur la jeune femme, notamment sur les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur son visage, Mina avait de jolis traits et elle était agréable à regarder, puis le regard de John se déplaça vers les yeux en amande vert de la jeune femme et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, c'est Sherlock qui reprit la parole, ce dernier c'était levé pour faire face à la fenêtre, observant la rue quelques mètres plus bas.

\- Vous avez enfin loué cet appartement mes félicitations madame Hudson.

Mina s'étonna de voir que ce Sherlock avait compris qu'elle était sa nouvelle voisine, sans même que la jeune femme ni même madame Hudson ne lui annonce. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur lui, comme si elle allait trouver un indice, mais sans grand succès. L'homme face à elle était indescriptible et la propriétaire ne tarda pas à présenter la jeune femme.

\- Voici Mina Carver, elle vient d'emménager au 221C. Elle m'a apporté son aide avant d'aller travailler.

\- Clairement.

L'attention de Mina fut de nouveau attirée par l'homme près de la fenêtre. Madame Hudson lui apprit que Sherlock était un détective privé chose qui sembla énerver l'homme en question qui ne tarda pas à la corriger, précisant qu'il était un détective consultant, le seul au monde. Mais Mina avait autre chose en tête, elle trouvait le comportement de Sherlock étrange et elle se décida à savoir comment il arriver à savoir toutes ses choses.

\- Excusez-moi, mais comment saviez-vous que j'occupais l'appartement voisin avant même que madame Hudson ne vous l'apprenne ?

\- Oh croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir comme il s'y prend.

Mina était intriguée, alors que John lui offrait un sourire désolé après avoir pris la parole, était-ce une mise en garde ? À croire que John savait exactement ce qui allait suivre et ce que Sherlock allait faire subir à la jeune femme. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'homme qui venait de se tourner pour observer Mina de la tête aux pieds, passant tout en revue.

Son teint pâle, les cernes sous ses yeux, ses escarpins qui lui indiquaient qu'elle travailler à l'intérieur et derrière un bureau, sa jupe droite grise, la ceinture marron qui soulignait sa taille, son chemiser blanc, sa veste grise et même ses cheveux bruns dont certaines mèches rebelles ne voulaient tenir en place. Et tout ça, sans dire le moindre mot, la jeune femme se demanda à quoi jouer Sherlock et son silence ne la rassura guère. Mais alors que la jeune femme se tourner vers John comme pour s'assurer que Sherlock était dans son état normal, il se contenta d'observer son colocataire qui ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, dévoilant à Mina comment il avait compris qui elle était, dans un monologue au rythme effréné.

\- Simple déduction, madame Hudson a un appartement de libre que j'ai visité avant de m'installer ici, elle vous demande de l'aide ce qui prouve qu'elle a une certaine confiance en vous ou qu'elle teste votre gentillesse. Madame Hudson n'a pour famille qu'une sœur, vous semblez bien trop jeune pour l'être et elle serait bien plus familière avec vous si vous étiez sa nièce par exemple, sans oublier que vous auriez entendu parler de nous, puisque Madame Hudson aime tellement les commérages...

Cette dernière releva la tête du réfrigérateur, l'air réprobateur spécialement destiné à Sherlock, cette expression que l'on a quand un enfant vient de faire une bêtise et qu'on s'apprête à le disputer. Mina suivait la conversation comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel spectateur. Voilà comment elle se sentait, comme souvent d'ailleurs, certainement pas comme l'actrice principale de sa propre histoire mais comme la fidèle spectatrice, craignant de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver, refusant pourtant de prendre le moindre risque. Prudence aurait pu être son second prénom. Et Mina s'était retrouvé à faire face à Sherlock Holmes qui manquait cruellement de tact et qui ne savait rien de la nature humaine. Ses yeux perçants ne tardèrent pas à détailler la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Comme à son habitude réalisant ses propres déductions : droitière, un mètre soixante-quatre sans talons, amoureuse des chats, secrète, timide mais le fil de ses déductions fut interrompue par la voix de madame Hudson.

\- Sherlock !

\- Vous êtes nerveuse. Votre lèvre inférieure est plus gercée qu'elle ne devrait l'être pour cette période de l'année. Ce qui est un signe clair d'anxiété. Vous vous êtes excuser deux fois en quelques minutes, comme un reflex du langage ce qui signifie que vous avez tendance à vous blâmer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'effacer et de discrète, vu comment vous avez tendance à vous tenir, toujours en retrait. Je dirais que vous manquez de confiance en vous. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui aime prendre des directives et le fait que vous n'aimez pas l'attention m'indique qu'en grandissant vous occupiez une place qu'on regarde moins, pas le premier ni le dernier mais, celui du milieu ?

\- Sherlock !

Madame Hudson se déplaça une nouvelle fois pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Mina en signe de réconfort avant d'interrompre Sherlock dans ses "déductions". Mina ne savait pas quoi penser ni quoi dire. Elle se sentait mise à nu et la jeune femme détestait ce genre de situation au plus haut point, mais ce n'était pas tout, elle ressentait comme une forme de colère croître en elle. Il ne pouvait pas avoir déduit toutes ses choses sans la connaître un minimum, c'était juste impossible. Mina croisa les bras contre sa poitrine comme si ce simple geste pouvait lui servir de bouclier contre les déductions du détective. Tel un reflex son regard glissa sur sa montre et la jeune femme saisit cette occasion pour pouvoir partir.

\- Remarquable mais je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard...

Sherlock ne semblait pas avoir fini de jouer avec sa proie puisqu'il releva la tête vers cette dernière, l'homme devait savoir si ce qu'il avait remarquer était correct et la seule personne à pouvoir confirmer ces dires était Mina. Habituellement ses déductions étaient toutes correctes sauf pour un point, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas, comme lors de sa rencontre avec John où il pensait qu'il était fâché avec son frère alors qu'il s'agissait en réalité de sa soeur... Sans oublier qu'il n'avait aucune enquête en cours et John refusait catégoriquement de jouer au cluedo avec lui, chose qui n'arrangeait pas la situation.

\- J'avais raison n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vous l'expert il me semble, mais je n'ai qu'un frère et je suis l'aînée... Bonne journée monsieur Holmes.

Mina avait craché son nom comme un serpent lançant son venin, son seul moyen de défense contre l'homme face à elle, puis la jeune femme tourna les talons afin de sortir de l'appartement le plus vite possible, Mina prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se calmer et se décida enfin à partir. Sherlock fulminait, il y avait toujours un élément qui était faux dans ses déductions. John se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée, entendant les talons de la jeune femme qui descendait les escaliers rapidement.

\- On ne la reverra pas de sitôt.

\- Bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air perdue et se cherchant une excuse pour partir, sans oublier le fait qu'elle vient de dévaler les escaliers... Peu de chances en effet.

\- Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Elle ne t'avait rien fait, Mina était juste venue en aide à madame Hudson.

\- Je m'ennuie et toi et madame Hudson m'avaient caché mon dernier paquet de cigarettes.

John ne tarda pas à rétorquer que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé. Chose à laquelle Sherlock se contenta de soupirer. Mais l'ancien soldat n'en avait pas fini avec son colocataire qui réagissait parfois comme une simple machine. Ou un enfant au vu de certaines de ces réactions immatures.

\- Dès que tu la revois, tu t'excuses Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que les gens font.

John s'installa face à son ordinateur alors que Sherlock se replaça devant la fenêtre observant Mina, tenant son portable dans sa main droite tout en faisant signe à un taxi qui ne tarda pas à s'arrêter avec l'autre. Une fois à l'intérieur la jeune femme donna l'adresse de son travail avant que sa tête ne se pose contre le montant froid de la portière. Elle ne prêta que peu d'attention au chauffeur, dont elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un béret informe. Le trajet fut rapide et une fois à l'extérieur, elle se dirigea dans le bâtiment. Mina était la secrétaire d'un ancien journaliste sur le déclin qui maintenant était à la tête de son propre journal. La jeune femme y passa toute la journée s'absentant pour sa pause déjeuner avant de retourner à son poste. Mina retourna chez elle, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Une fois la porte claquée, elle retira ses talons aiguilles pour prendre l'escalier quand une voix l'interpella, provenant de la porte ouverte du 221B.

\- Je m'excuse.

Mina s'immobilisa, tournant la tête pour voir Sherlock Holmes, assis sur son fauteuil un violon entre les mains, les yeux perdus dans le vide. N'étant pas réellement sûre qu'il s'adressait à elle, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, mais l'homme leva les yeux de l'instrument pour les poser sur Mina.

\- Pardon ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant s'excuser une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme soupira en le voyant faire, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir maintenant, elle se savait juste trop fatiguer pour que l'homme s'amuse avec ses nerfs comme il l'avait fait le matin même, chose que Mina s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- John m'a dit de m'excuser, que c'était ce que les gens avaient pour habitude de faire.

\- Et vos excuses, vous les pensez vraiment ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas et Mina saisit cette occasion pour se rendre dans son appartement, elle alluma la télévision et baissa le volume juste pour avoir une présence, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur, mais rien ne semblait lui convenir, une tomate seule trônait là. Mina referma la porte avant d'attraper son téléphone tout en songeant à ce qu'elle allait commander, elle entendit les marches près de sa porte d'entrée craquer, Mina attendit quelques secondes et rien ne se passa alors la jeune femme repris son occupation première quand on toqua à sa porte, la jeune femme se déplaça vers sa porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit pour voir John Watson lui offrant un petit sourire forcé ou gêné...

\- John ? Je peux vous aider ?

\- Et bien je... Je comptais récupérer de quoi manger, Sherlock à mentionner un endroit qui fait des frites à tomber par terre.

Mina fronça les sourcils, se demandant désespérément ou John voulait en venir avec toute cette histoire. L'homme s'appuya sur sa canne avant de baisser la tête, il s'éclaircit la gorge puis il reprit enfin la parole.

\- Je pensais que je pourrais vous inviter, vu la façon dont Sherlock vous as traité ce matin. Sauf si vous aviez autre chose de prévus, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

La jeune femme sembla peser le pour et le contre, sa pause déjeuner était loin derrière elle, Mina commençait à avoir de nouveau faim, mais elle ne connaissait pas ce John. Il avait beau être son voisin la jeune femme n'accordez pas sa confiance, si facilement et pourtant elle fit un geste qui l'étonna, sans le moindre mot Mina s'excusa pour attraper ses chaussures à talons, puis elle enfila un long manteau noir avec une ceinture enserrant sa taille et Mina attrapa son sac à main, acceptant de suivre John qui fût tout d'abord surpris avant d'offrir un sourire sincère à la jeune femme.

En peu de temps, ils se trouvèrent dans la rue et un silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils passaient une première rue, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'une caméra suivait leurs moindres faits et gestes. Mina se mordit la lèvre avant de se jeter à l'eau, brisant le silence avant qu'il ne devienne gênant.

\- Il m'a présenté des excuses. Enfin je crois que ça en était, il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

\- Hum ?

\- Sherlock.

John sembla surpris que son colocataire se soit excusé auprès de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, même s'il lui avait demandé le matin même. Sherlock Holmes ne faisait pas dans le sentiment et il ignorait royalement ceux des autres. Mina continua donc, espérant que ça motiverait John à poursuivre la conversation.

\- Ca fait longtemps que vous connaissez Sherlock ?

\- Quelques jours et oui Sherlock est toujours plus au moins comme ça. Vous êtes tombée sur un mauvais moment, il tente d'arrêter de fumer et il n'a aucune affaire en ce moment. Alors il se soulage comme il peut.

\- C'est bien ma veine.

John émit un léger rire, ce qui encouragea Mina, qui afficha un maigre sourire jusqu'à ce qu'un vent glacial ne la fasse frissonner. John lui proposa son bras, chose qu'elle accepta et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Sherlock. Une fois la commande passée, ils se trouvèrent un banc où s'asseoir avec vue sur la tamise, un coin assez tranquille et très agréable.

\- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Blessé par balle en Afghanistan. Mais ma thérapeute pense que c'est psychosomatique.

\- Oh...

\- Et je viens de me rendre compte que je raconte ça à une étrangère...

John ne tarda pas à ajouter que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti et qu'il était un peu rouillé et Mina lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, comprenant parfaitement la situation. Puis ce fut au tour de l'homme de s'intéresser à ce que faisait la jeune femme, lui demandant à quoi consistait son travail.

\- Je travaille au sein d'un journal "The Sun", en tant que secrétaire personnelle du patron. En gros je prends des rendez-vous, j'en repousse d'autres, je mens à sa femme au sujet de ses allées et venues, ce genre de choses...

Mina haussa légèrement les épaules alors que John était dégouté par les agissements de son patron, puis l'homme se renseigna sur les études de la jeune femme qui lui précisa qu'elle avait fait des études de journalisme mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir faire ses preuves. Puis Mina l'interrogea au sujet de sa famille observant l'homme qui serrer sa main droite.

\- J'ai une soeur que je ne vois pas beaucoup et vous ?

\- John !

Mina se tourna en provenance de la voix qui n'était autre que celle de Sherlock Holmes, se dirigeant vers eux. Le détective ne tarda pas à s'asseoir sur le banc aux côtés de Mina, laissant les deux jeunes gens à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. L'homme se tourna vers son colocataire avant de commencer à expliquer les raisons de sa présence.

\- Ca fait une heure que je t'ai demandé de me passer mon portable...

\- Et tu n'as pas réalisé que je n'étais plus à l'appartement ?

\- Bien sûr que si, sinon je ne serais pas là.

Mina émit un léger sourire en les entendants se disputer comme un vieux couple, étrangement elle préférait entendre ça que les murmures de la télévision destinée à la rassurer et à lui tenir compagnie. Sherlock ne tarda pas à piocher dans la barquette de frites de la jeune femme qui s'étonna légèrement pensant qu'il devait la détester pour lui avoir parlé de la sorte, mais les propos de John lui revinrent en mémoire, la rassurant. Sherlock était comme ça avec tout le monde. La soirée ne tarda pas à se poursuivre, et Mina passa une excellente soirée entre Sherlock qui démontrer des faits scientifiques et John qui soupirer essayant de faire taire le détective. Ils ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite, marchant tous les trois dans les rues de Londres sans réellement remarquer qu'une caméra les suivait toujours...


	2. Glitter and Pink

Merci Maxandre et merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Glitter and Pink

Mina avait passé un long moment en compagnie de John et Sherlock, ils passèrent à proximité d'un guide qui donnait à un petit groupe différentes anecdotes qui semblèrent énerver Sherlock, ce dernier n'arrêtant pas de le corriger. La situation avait fini par faire rire Mina et John avant qu'ils ne se décident enfin à rentrer chez eux. Sherlock rentra rapidement dans son appartement et commença à jouer du violon alors que John raccompagnait Mina jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Ce dernier ignorant comment la saluer s'embarrassa avant de finalement tendre la main dans sa direction. Mina émit un petit sourire avant que John ne tourne les talons très rapidement, gêné par son propre geste.

Mina se rendit compte de sa fatigue une fois la porte close derrière elle. D'un geste souple elle envoya valser ses talons aiguilles pendant qu'elle retirait son manteau. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin d'y déposer ses vêtements et d'enfiler son pyjama. Un simple tee-shirt gris et un pantalon à carreaux, bleu et blanc. La jeune femme rejoignit sa chambre encore envahie par quelques cartons et se glissa sous la couette, à peine sa tête se posa sur son oreiller qu'elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, d'un sommeil assez paisible.

Le lendemain matin, réveillé par le doux son du radio-réveil, Mina se pressa à prendre une douche, avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Une jupe droite noire, une ceinture blanche et un haut de couleur blanc cassé. Le regard de Mina se posa sur son ordinateur portable posé sur une série de cartons empilé dans un coin de sa chambre. La jeune femme émit un soupir avant de démarrer ce dernier et de faire des recherches sur Sherlock Holmes, tombant sur son blog, dont une analyse sur les cendres, y avait-il une chose que cet homme ne savait pas ? Mais à part comment faire preuve de tact ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mina prépara ses affaires avant de partir travailler quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Mina s'avança vers sa porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit pour y découvrir madame Hudson, un plateau entre les mains avec deux tasses de thé fumantes. La jeune femme émit un sourire la voyant s'occuper ainsi d'elle. Mina s'écarta et lui fit signe d'entrer alors que madame Hudson s'étonnait de la décoration de l'appartement la trouvant très différente de celle de Sherlock.

\- Et bien je n'ai pas de crâne humain qui traîne dans le coin... Enfin je crois...

Madame Hudson émit un petit rire, en observant la décoration assez simple de la jeune femme, la tapisserie n'était pas encore poser et trôner en rouleau dans un coin de la pièce, avant ça elle devait peindre les murs avec une peinture spéciale afin de rendre l'endroit un peu moins humide. Niveau meuble, Mina possédait le nécessaire, ni plus ni mois sauf pour un vase poser sur sa table basse qui ne contenait aucune fleur. Il était rouge et évasé et la jeune femme l'adorait tellement qu'elle se voyait mal ne pas l'utiliser. Madame Hudson déposa le plateau à côté de ce dernier avant de prendre place sur le canapé blanc de Mina. Cette dernière l'imita se plaçant de l'autre côté avant d'attraper sa tasse de thé. Mais madame Hudson ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place et rapidement elle questionna la jeune femme sur ses allées et venus de la veille.

\- Alors votre soirée avec les garçons c'est bien passée .

\- Oui c'était une bonne soirée mais comment avez-vous...

\- Je vous ai entendu rentrer en riant. Je me demande comment vous n'avez pas réveillé la rue entière et ce pauvre Sherlock qui râlait.

Mina se retrouva soudainement gênée, elle sentit ses joues rougirent et elle ne savait plus où se mettre, la dernière chose que Mina voulait c'était se mettre sa logeuse à dos. Surtout qu'elle lui apparaissait comme une personne très sympathique. Alors la jeune femme ne tarda pas à se confondre en excuses, reposant sa tasse de thé à peine entamé.

\- Oh je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

\- Oh non, ne vous en faites pas pour ça ma chère, je ne dormais pas. Je suis ravie de vous voir vous entendre si bien. Sherlock n'est pas toujours facile, mais c'est un bon garçon.

Mina émit un sourire avant que madame Hudson ne lui raconte ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, contre son mari au comportement violent et criminel. Sous ses airs froids Sherlock semblaient tenir à sa logeuse et cette pensée plaqua un large sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Avant que Mina ne se rende compte qu'elle allait être en retard, la jeune femme enfila sa veste et ses chaussures en quatrième vitesse avant de dévaler les escaliers sans vraiment faire attention à John qui venait tout juste de sortir de son appartement. Il la salua mais Mina ne l'entendait déjà plus, elle venait de claquer la porte et s'apprêter à héler un taxi.

John tourna les talons, ne sachant pas quoi penser avant de se tourner vers son colocataire allongé sur le canapé les mains jointes sous son menton. L'homme savait qu'une fois dans cet état Sherlock pouvait rester là sans parler pendant des heures... Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa. Jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes entendent des bruits étranges en direction de l'escalier, John fût le premier à s'approcher de la porte de l'appartement, l'ouvrant à la volée pendant que Sherlock d'un pas ennuyé le suivit.

Ce vacarme était provoqué par Mina qui tenait un carton à présent vide entre ses mains, le contenu s'étant renversé au sol. Alors que la jeune femme semblait exaspérée, un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs éclata de rire, du haut de son un mètre soixante-dix il manqua de peu de lâcher le carton qu'il tenait alors que Mina s'entêter à lui dire de faire attention, que le continu était fragile. La scène attira le regard des deux occupants du 221B et John fût le premier à réagir, alors que Mina récupérer du mieux qu'elle pouvait les livres qui jonchaient à présent le sol.

\- Petit ami ?

\- Nope. Juste un très bon ami, tu serais plus son genre que Mina d'ailleurs.

\- Oh...

Sherlock jugea la scène ennuyante et retourna se coucher sur le canapé observant le plafond alors que John resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, une tasse de thé à la main. Il se pencha avant de proposer son aide à la jeune femme accroupie dans l'entrée.

\- Besoin d'aide Mina ?

Cette dernière releva les yeux en direction de la voix et ne tarda pas à saluer John de sa main libre avant de le remercier, son ami ne tarda pas à revenir dans l'entrée pour l'aider à récupérer le reste des livres et John tourna les talons avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne pose son regard sur celui de John.

\- Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour notre voisine ?

\- J'essaie juste d'être un bon voisin. Et puis il faut bien que je me plaigne de ton comportement à quelqu'un.

Sherlock observa John d'un oeil curieux, se sentant légèrement insulté que son colocataire se plaigne de lui. Puis il haussa les épaules avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour conduire une de ses expériences. John s'absenta de l'appartement pour rendre visite à sa thérapeute et Mina termina de décharger les derniers cartons que son ami Ezra l'avait aidé à porter chez elle. Après ça elle retourna à son travail pour assister son patron lors d'une réunion.

La jeune femme prit sa pose déjeuner dans un petit restaurant à proximité du journal, mais ce petit restaurant à la décoration purement britannique, Mina avait commandé un sandwich qu'elle était en train de finir. Elle ne comptait pas prendre de dessert, un simple café serait suffisant pour recharger son niveau d'énergie. Mais alors que le serveur venait tout juste de déposer sa petite tasse de café, le téléphone du restaurant sonna. Mina n'y prêta aucune attention jusqu'à ce que l'homme derrière le bar ne prononce son nom.

\- Mina Carver ?

Elle émit des yeux ronds et se leva pour se rendre au bar, l'homme lui tendit le téléphone. La jeune femme ne prit pas pour autant la parole, attendant quelques secondes d'entendre une voix au bout du fil. Voix qu'elle ne parvient pas à reconnaître, jusque-là Mina pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague d'Ezra, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici ?

\- Mademoiselle Carver je présume .

\- Qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Une voiture noire est garée devant le restaurant, si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de vous y rendre.

\- Et si je refuse .

L'homme émit un léger bruit comme si ce que venait de dire la jeune femme était drôle. La jeune femme raccrocha, loin d'être rassurée, ce coup de téléphonne n'avait rien d'une blague et pourtant . Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait lui vouloir, sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus monotone qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Jamais rien ne lui arriver. Mina régla sa note avant de sortir du restaurant, elle remarqua une voiture noire, un homme était appuyé contre cette dernière, il était vêtu d'un costume camouflé par un long manteau noir, une oreillette blanche, des cheveux noirs coupés court, des lunettes de soleil noires et un visage qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. En apercevant Mina il se pencha pour ouvrir la portière.

La jeune femme sentit son coeur s'emballer et sa respiration se saccader. Elle se tourna songeant qu'elle serait en sécurité dans le restaurant mais un autre homme garder la porte. Alors Mina changea de plan et commença à avancer avant de voir que l'homme la suivait, rapidement il la rattrapa, saisissant son bras avant de la forcer à se diriger vers la voiture puis d'y rentrer, elle avait beau essayer de le repousser ce n'était pas sa force de moineau qui allait faire la différence.

Une fois à l'intérieur Mina tenta d'ouvrir la portière mais cette dernière resta fermer, elle émit un long soupir avant que son regard ne se pose sur une autre personne présente dans l'habitacle. Une femme se trouvait là, tout de noire vêtue et si Mina pensait qu'elle pourrait lui apporter quelques précisions, la jeune femme réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait tort.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Et qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Où est qu'on va ?

\- Anthea.

Ce fut la seule réponse que Mina réussit à obtenir de la femme brune assise à ses côtés, la tête baissée elle gardait son regard rivé sur l'écran de son portable et le trajet sembla interminable. Une fois que la voiture s'immobilisa, le conducteur descendit et ouvrit la portière de la jeune femme cette dernière, saisit cette occasion pour la repousser violemment contre l'homme qui eut un mouvement de recul et Mina se tourna pour s'enfuir, trop rapidement puisqu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un...

La jeune femme se recula pour observer un homme vêtu d'un costume gris et d'une cravate rouge, s'appuyant sur son parapluie. Mina ne savait pas quoi penser mais l'homme avait une certaine aura impressionnante, et la jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre alors elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de prendre la parole espérant obtenir une certaine contenance.

\- Vous savez que c'est du kidnapping ce que vous venez de faire ? Vous êtes qui et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a de si passionnant chez vous... Vous emménagez et en l'espace de quelques jours vous vous êtes considérablement rapproché de John Watson et Sherlock Holmes.

\- Et mes agissements vous regarde parce que ?

\- Je m'inquiète au sujet de Sherlock.

\- Et donc ?

Mina garda ses yeux rivés sur l'homme, guettant ses moindres faits et geste, visiblement l'homme connaissait ses deux voisins et surveillait leurs agissements. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe et la jeune femme voulait savoir ce que cet homme chercher réellement . Etait-il un ennemi du détective ?

\- Et donc vous avez rencontré Sherlock, combien d'amis croyez-vous qu'il ait ?

\- Je ne suis pas son ennemi si c'est que vous pensez, je le connais à peine. Et vous ? Vous l'êtes .

\- Son ennemi ? C'est ce qu'il se plaît à croire. J'aimerais exploiter votre connexion. Et pour ça rien de plus simple, vous me rapportez les moindres faits et gestes de Sherlock et je rends votre vie disons plus agréable.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, je veux rentrer maintenant.

Espionner le jeune homme contre de l'argent . Mina secoua la tête visiblement dégouté, elle voulait rester en dehors de toute cette histoire. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, sa petite vie était bien rangée et Mina n'était pas prête à bouleverser son quotidien pour cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sous prétexte qu'il avait de l'argent. Mina tourna les talons se rapprochant de la voiture, elle posa sa main sur la portière quand l'homme reprit de plus belle.

\- Ça pourrait vous aider à offrir de meilleur soin à Rowan.

Mina sentit son sang se glacer en entendant les propos de l'homme. Est-ce que cet homme savait tout d'elle ? Comment est-ce qu'il était au courant de l'existence de Rowan ? Le fait qu'il sache beaucoup trop de choses lui rappela le comportement de Sherlock lors de leurs rencontres. Mina se tourna pour faire face à l'homme, sa peur semblait s'être envolée pour laisser place à de la colère. Ses yeux habituellement si doux, son regard si innocent était à présent des plus menaçants. Comme deux dagues prêtent l'emploi.

\- Mais vous êtes qui à la fin !

\- Je vais vous laisser le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. Une personne à déjà refuser, seriez-vous la seconde ?

L'homme fit pivoter son parapluie avant de tourner les talons, Anthea qui était sorti de la voiture lui indiqua qu'elle devait la ramener. Elle claqua la portière derrière la jeune femme qui rumina tout ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant le trajet du retour. La voiture s'arrêta devant le restaurant et Mina se pressa de la quitter. La jeune femme ne se trouvant pas très loin de Baker Street préféra marcher, espérant que sa colère et sa peur pour Rowan la quitte rapidement. Une fois chez elle, Mina se déchaussa, quittant son manteau qui tomba au sol, elle rejoignit sa cuisine, s'apprêtant comme à son habitude à commander des pizzas, mais Mina se laissa glisser contre le meuble blanc et froid, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Après quelques minutes elle se releva et telle une machine commanda une pizza, en attendant l'arrivée du livreur la jeune femme prit sa douche, enfila son pyjama, prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain et se pressa pour récupérer la pizza, elle laissa un pourboire au livreur et s'installa dans le canapé pour profiter de son repas. Mina regardait la télévision quand on toqua à sa porte. La jeune femme, qui avait attaché ses cheveux bruns mi-longs et encore humides à cause de la douche, ouvrit à son visiteur qui n'était autre que John, qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette et légèrement agité

\- Des yeux...

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai voulu me faire réchauffer un plat dans le micro onde, sans vérifier s'il n'y avait pas déjà quelque chose à l'intérieur et quand je suis revenu, j'ai trouvé des yeux mélanger à mon repas.

Mina émit une grimace en entendant les mésaventures de John. Elle n'osait pas s'imaginer la scène, la jeune femme était facilement impressionnable mais qui ne le serrait pas face à des yeux humains qui venaient de passer au micro-onde. Mina secoua légèrement la tête chassant cette vision de son esprit avant de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai commandé une pizza si vous voulez il doit m'en rester.

\- Vous êtes sûre que je vous dérange pas ?

\- Non pas du tout. C'est quoi cette histoire d'yeux ?

\- Sherlock fait des expériences.

Mina s'écarta de la porte d'entrée, laissant John s'aventurer dans l'appartement. Il suivit la jeune femme dans la partie cuisine, remarquant un post-it jaune qui trônait sur le réfrigérateur. On pouvait lire **penser à faire les courses** , écrit au feutre noir, John émit un léger sourire alors que Mina sortait une assiette d'un placard avant d'y placer une part de pizza.

\- J'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus longuement avant de débarquer chez vous. Vous auriez pu être accompagné...

\- Vous devez faire référence à Ezra ? J'ai laissé quelques cartons chez lui et il est venu m'aider à les décharger.

John émit un léger sourire avant que son regard ne se pose sur une étagère à monter encore dans son carton. Il s'avança vers cette dernière avant de se souvenir à quel point son colocataire semblait s'ennuyer dernièrement. Il travaille sur une affaire de suicide mais il manquer encore quelque chose à Sherlock pour qu'il puisse résoudre cette histoire.

\- Je suis sûr que Sherlock se ferait un plaisir de vous aider avec ça.

\- En parlant de Sherlock vous savez s'il a des ennemis qui lui voudrait du mal ?

\- C'est Sherlock... On a tous pensé un moment ou un autre à comment se débarrasser de lui.

La jeune femme répondit par un simple sourire avant de tendre l'assiette vers John qui prit place à la petite table grise. Elle glissa un verre d'eau face à l'homme avant de se laisser faussement absorber par la télévision. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à cela porte de Mina ne s'ouvre pour laisser place à un Sherlock survolté.

\- Un quatre suicides en série et maintenant on a un mot ! C'est noël avant l'heure !

Mina et John échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi Sherlock s'agiter tel un pantin désarticuler. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, après avoir attrapé la télécommande pour couper le son de la télévision. Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers le détective qui avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant le matin de Noël juste avant de déballer les cadeaux. Mina s'avança vers lui avant de prendre la parole.

\- De quoi ?

\- Vous savez cette série de suicides, tous pratiquement identique ? Et bien il y'en a un quatrième qui a laissé un mot cette fois.

\- Oh...

Sherlock se tourna vers John cette fois, lui demandant ce qu'il attendait pour l'accompagner, John termina son morceau de pizza avant de s'excuser et de suivre le détective. Mina émit un soupir se retrouvant de nouveau seule, elle se leva pour placer l'assiette de John dans le lave-vaisselle avant de s'asseoir sur son canapé, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne sonne. Il s'agissait d'Ezra qui avait besoin de parler, Mina accepta de le retrouver dans un bar, où elle passa un long moment à consoler son ami, qui essayait de se remettre d'une peine de coeur.

Sur le chemin du retour la jeune femme emprunta un bon nombre de rues et de ruelles différentes, la jeune femme frictionna ses bras afin de lutter contre la fraîcheur du soir, sur sa route se trouvait une poubelle, jusque-là rien d'anormal, sauf quand une personne en émergea comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Mina lâcha un cri de surprise, faisant un écart considérable, avant de reconnaître l'homme qui n'était autre que son voisin Sherlock Holmes.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- J'enquête. Je pensais que c'était évident...

\- Dans une poubelle ?

Sherlock attrapa une valise d'un rose flashy, qu'il ne tarda pas à tendre dans la direction de Mina. Cette dernière émit un soupir, décroisant les bras pour attraper la valise, permettant au détective de sortir de la décharge sans encombre. Mina attendit l'homme avant qu'ils ne prennent tous deux la direction de Baker Street, la jeune femme tirant la valise derrière elle avant de relancer la conversation.

\- Laisser moi deviner, c'est la valise de la dernière victime. Comment saviez-vous où la trouver ?

\- Exactement et non je ne l'ai pas tué.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Non mais vous me trouvez avec la valise de la victime entre les mains, c'est donc tout à fait logique que vous le pensiez, quand au comment, le tueur à dû garder sa valise par accident. Mais toute personne vue avec cette valise aurait attiré l'attention.

Mina fut dans un premier temps étonnée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle le considère comme un criminel, mais après tout elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, Mina avait récemment emménagé à Baker Street, Sherlock et John étaient les seules personnes avec qui elle avait échangé depuis son arrivée, sans oublier madame Hudson mais c'était différent. Puis Mina repensa à l'étrange conversation que la jeune femme avait eue avec cet homme qui voulait qu'elle espionne le détective contre de l'argent. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser le souvenir avant de se concentrer sur les propos de Sherlock.

\- Il aurait donc voulu s'en débarrasser rapidement, j'ai fouillé toutes les ruelles assez larges pour une voiture et tous les endroits où on aurait pu disposer d'un objet assez conséquent. Ça m'a pris moins d'une heure pour trouver le bon endroit.

\- Impressionnant. Dites-moi, on vous prend souvent pour un assassin ?

\- Ça arrive de temps en temps.


	3. Intervention

Merci Maxandre et Olympiie et merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup :) Pour répondre à ta question Maxandre je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée précise à qui pourrait ressembler Mina, bien que ta proposition puisse coller avec le personnage ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Intervention

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes journaliste ?

Mina arqua un sourcil avant de tourner la tête vers Sherlock, ce dernier précisa que c'était John qui lui en avait parlé. La jeune femme émit un léger sourire avant de reprendre la parole, pour préciser réellement ce qu'était son travail.

\- J'ai bien fait des études de journalisme et je travaille dans un journal mais seulement en tant que secrétaire.

\- Ca m'a l'air barbant.

\- Je vous rassure ça n'en a pas que l'air mais comme je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire mes preuves. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, ce travail me permet de vivre convenablement. Dites moi on ne devrait pas donner cette valise à la police ?

Sherlock émit un léger soupir avant de se plaindre de l'efficacité des forces de l'ordre. Le détective connaissait toutes les rues et ruelles pour rentrer plus rapidement sur Baker Street et pourtant il n'opta pas pour le chemin le plus court, choix conscient ou non de sa part. Sherlock ne tarda pas à préciser à la jeune femme, qu'il réfléchissait mieux quand il réfléchissait à voix haute. Quand ils arrivèrent à Baker Street, Sherlock récupéra la valise et la jeune femme rejoignit son appartement. Elle entendit une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Mina pensa qu'il devait s'agir de John. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit de nouveau la porte d'entrée claquer, lui indiquant que ses voisins étaient de sortie.

La jeune femme s'installa devant un film, confortablement assise sur son canapé, une comédie que Mina connaissait par coeur, mais qui lui plaisait toujours autant. Quand ce dernier fut terminé, elle s'apprêta à aller se coucher avant d'entendre du bruit provenant de l'appartement de ses voisins. La jeune femme décida de s'y rendre en entendant toute cette agitation, afin de s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour ses voisins. En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée ouverte, elle remarqua que la police se trouvait dans l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes pour une saisie de stupéfiant. John pensait l'intervention ridicule alors que le détective lui demandait de se taire. Chose que renseigna la jeune femme sur la consommation de stupéfiants de son voisin. Mina attira l'attention de l'ancien militaire qui ne tarda pas à l'inviter à entrer.

\- John est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'homme haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors que Mina observé les différentes personnes présentes qui fouillaient l'appartement de ses voisins, l'un d'entre eux était assis sur le fauteuil, qu'occupé habituellement Sherlock, et les autres continuer leurs recherches, jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses personnes, une jeune femme brune aux cheveux frisée ne prenne la parole, tenant dans sa main un bocal rempli d'yeux humains, devant le spectacle Mina émit une grimace.

\- Ce sont des yeux humains ?

\- Remettez les en place.

\- Ils étaient dans le four à micro onde.

\- C'est une expérience !

L'inspecteur aux cheveux grisonnant installé sur le fauteuil se leva et commença à se disputer avec Sherlock, Mina resta aux côtés de John ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour leur venir en aide, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait s'opposer aux forces de l'ordre. Le détective ne tarda pas à faire les cent pas dans son salon, continuant de se disputer avec son interlocuteur.

\- Tout ça est puéril.

\- J'ai affaire à un enfant, tout ceci est lié à l'enquête et si je vous mets dans le secret, vous ne devez pas faire cavalier seul. C'est clair ?

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous remontez une affaire bidon pour me persécuter ?

\- Elle ne sera plus bidon si on trouve quelque chose.

Sherlock ne tarda pas à s'impatienter aboyant aux agents qu'il était clean. Avant que l'inspecteur ne lui demande si son appartement l'était. Mina fit quelques pas sur le côté, chose qu'une inspectrice aux cheveux bruns frisés remarqua, la même qui avait interrogé le détective au sujet des yeux trouvés dans le micro onde. Elle dévisagea Mina, la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? Ce taré n'as pas d'ami...

\- Vous parlez de Sherlock ?

\- Et en l'espace de peu de temps il s'entoure de ce John et maintenant c'est votre tour ?

Mina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine ne sachant pas où l'inspectrice voulait en venir, la jeune femme était très surprise que l'inspectrice ose insulter Sherlock, elle avait la franchise de ne pas le faire dans son dos mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que Mina approuvait. Surtout que le détective avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était loin d'être "taré"...

\- Je suis juste sa voisine, j'ai entendu du bruit alors je me suis inquiété.

\- Un conseil, vous devriez rester loin de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Vous faites une fixation sur lui ou alors vous êtes juste jalouse qu'il fasse votre boulot bien mieux que vous ? Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

La jeune femme décida de quitter l'appartement, songeant qu'elle ne servait pas à grand chose, Mina se tourna vers John et Sherlock pour les saluer, ignorant que ce dernier venait de lui adresser un micro sourire en voyant comment elle avait envoyé l'inspectrice sur les roses, il était rare que l'on prenne sa défense, pour ne pas dire jamais. Ce qu'il ignorait encore c'est pourquoi Mina venait de le faire... En arrivant dans les escaliers elle entendit la voix du détective à travers les murs fins.

\- Je ne suis pas un psychopathe Anderson, je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau, il faut vous renseigner.

Mina secoua la tête avant de rentrer chez elle. Mais alors que la jeune femme allait atteindre la porte de son appartement, une voix familière se fit entendre. Celle de madame Hudson, Mina pouvait voir que la présence de toutes ses personnes dans l'appartement de Sherlock et John ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Oh Mina, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de chercher là-haut ?

\- Des stupéfiants je crois.

\- Oh mais c'est pour ma hanche.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Mina avant qu'elle n'entende la voix de Sherlock, qui crier à l'intérieur de l'appartement, visiblement il en avait encore après ce Anderson. Madame Hudson monta les quelques marches pour avertir le détective qu'un taxi attendait. Chose qui enragea encore plus Sherlock. Mina, rattrapa la propriétaire en quelques enjambées et elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de madame Hudson et l'entraîna hors de l'appartement.

\- Et si j'allais vous servir une tasse de thé ?

La jeune femme raccompagna madame Hudson dans son appartement, où elle servit deux tasses de thé, Mina écouta la propriétaire parler au sujet de Sherlock et son appartement, qui n'était pas assez bien rangé à son goût. Un sourire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, elle n'était pas très ordonnée elle non plus. Et son ancien appartement ressemblait souvent à un champ de bataille. L'écran de son portable s'éclaira affichant le nom de l'appelant ou plutôt l'endroit : St Bartholomew's. Mina se redressa de sa chaise, sortant de l'appartement de madame Hudson avec hâte, elle s'appuya contre le mur de l'entrée pour répondre, sans faire attention que John et Sherlock se trouvaient dans l'escalier.

\- Vous êtes bien Mina Carver ? Je suis le docteur Richard Harris.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- C'est au sujet de Rowan...

Les jambes de la jeune femme semblèrent se transformer en coton, et elle se remercia intérieurement de s'être appuyé contre le mur, la maintenant en place. Son téléphone ne tarda pas à trembler, alors que la jeune femme écoutait d'un air absent ce que lui racontait son interlocuteur. Mina pouvait sentir son coeur battre contre ses tempes. La jeune femme attrapa son manteau qu'elle avait accroché dans l'entrée en rentrant avec Sherlock quelques heures plus tôt et sans le moindre mot, elle était dans la rue, s'adressant au taxi qui était garé à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur, Mina donna l'adresse de Barts, le trajet fut trop lent à son goût, une fois arrivé à l'hôpital elle se précipita devant la chambre où Rowan était censé séjourner. Mina tomba sur le fameux docteur Harris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rowan n'a pas pris son traitement, ce qui a provoqué une nouvelle crise. Il a blessé une infirmière, avec sa propre seringue. Rassurez-vous il va bien, mais nous étions obligés de vous prévenir.

\- Attendez, je ne comprends pas, vous êtes pas censé le surveiller ? Vous assurez qu'il prenne bien ses médicaments ?

\- Nous sommes débordés. Les infirmières font du mieux qu'elles peuvent. Il a dû faire semblant de prendre son traitement.

\- Et concernant la seringue ?

\- Simple erreur d'une infirmière qui vient tout juste d'être affectée dans ce service, je peux vous assurer que ça n'arrivera plus.

Rowan avait blessé une infirmière, elle était entré dans la chambre avec une seringue contenant un calmant, qui ne lui était pas réserver, elle était destinée au patient occupant la chambre voisine et le jeune homme c'était saisi de la seringue, injectant le calmant à l'infirmière. La "simple" erreur de la jeune femme aurait pu coûter très cher à l'infirmière ou à Rowan...

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit très prudent il est...

\- C'est mon frère et j'exige de le voir maintenant. Vous pouvez accéder à ma requête où alors je peux porter plainte contre la "simple" erreur de votre infirmière, à vous de voir...

Richard Harris, la quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnants, les yeux marron n'étaient visiblement pas ravis de la tournure des événements. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent face à la menace de la jeune femme, si elle portait plainte contre l'établissement, ça ne pourrait porter que du tort à l'hôpital, sans oublier qu'il savait que la jeune femme travaillée au sein d'un journal. Et qu'il ne voulait pas que la presse s'empare de l'affaire. L'homme qui atteignait difficilement le mètre soixante-dix opina, et utilisa sa carte de service pour ouvrir la chambre de Rowan, il se décala laissant Mina passer, lui précisant que si elle avait besoin d'aide il était là.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Mina posa son regard sur son frère qui était plus jeune qu'elle d'un an seulement. Il s'était assis dans un coin de sa chambre entièrement blanche, les genoux serrer contre son torse. Ses yeux verts semblables à ceux de Mina, observer le carrelage blanc. Ses cheveux bruns au reflet blond étaient en bataille, son visage fin semblait fermer à toutes émotions sauf une la peur qu'on pouvait lire sans ses yeux. La jeune femme s'approcha de son frère, prenant la parole pour le rassurer.

\- C'est moi Mina... Rowan regarde moi.

En entendant ce nom les traits de son visage semblèrent reprendre vie, son regard rencontra celui de la jeune femme et elle réussis à voir toute une panoplie d'émotions les traversaient, de la joie et de l'espoir, avant qu'elles ne cèdent la place à la tristesse. Mina continua de s'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son jeune frère, elle se baissa s'asseyant à son tour par terre, ses genoux entrant en contact avec le carrelage froid.

\- Mi... Mina ? Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible...

\- Tout va bien maintenant, c'est terminer.

Il desserra la prise sur ses genoux pour passer ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme, elle le serra dans ses bras. Rowan n'était pas toujours comme ça, il avait des moments où la mélancolie le prenait et ne voulait plus le lâcher, dans ses moments-là, il devenait un danger pour lui et pour les autres. Le reste du temps Rowan était la personne la plus douce et joyeuse au monde. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à enfouir sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de souffler quelques mots.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non c'est moi qui suis désolée Rowan. J'aurais dû être là.

Mina resta un long moment à calmer Rowan, le serrant dans ses bras, lui parlant, désespérée de le convaincre de prendre son traitement, et il lui assura que cette fois ça serait différent. La jeune femme voulait le croire, sincèrement. Mais une partie d'elle redoutait que ça soit vrai. Des traitements il en avait eu et des différents qui au fil du temps n'avaient absolument rien changer.

Rowan était désormais profondément endormi dans son lit. Avec beaucoup de précautions Mina retira sa main de la sienne, elle se leva de la chaise installée à côté du lit, embrassa son front avant de sortir, la jeune femme se plaqua contre le mur avant d'émettre un long soupir. Le docteur Harris la salua et Mina se dirigea vers la machine à café, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de bien chaud pour se réconforter et puis ce n'était pas comme si après ça elle allait dormir cette nuit.. La jeune femme s'installa sur une chaise qui se trouvait là contre un mur, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière ne vienne déranger le fil de ses pensées.

\- Mina ? On n'est pas lundi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Rowan à des ennuis ?

\- Bonsoir Molly. C'est Rowan, il refuse de prendre son traitement, ce qui a donné lieu à un incident.

Molly Hooper, Mina l'avait croisé en rendant visite à Rowan, rapidement, elle s'était liée, discutant les lundis soirs alors que la jeune femme rendait visite à son frère après le travail. Elles se retrouvaient donc autour d'un café, se racontant leurs journées, sans réellement connaître grand chose l'une de l'autre. Le portable de Mina ne tarda pas à vibrer et sonner, poussant la jeune femme à attraper ce dernier avant de prendre la parole.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Pas de soucis, je dois retourner à mes analyses. Ce n'est pas comme si mes patients étaient pressés... Pardon, je devrais éviter de faire ce genre de blague.

La jeune femme observa Molly qui tourner les talons pour retourner au sein du laboratoire. Le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran était masqué et Mina arqua un sourcil avant de répondre, son épuisement émotionnel qui commençait à l'atteindre physiquement, se fit entendre au travers de sa voix quand la personne au bout du fil prononça son nom.

\- Elle-même et vous êtes ?

\- Je pensais avoir fait forte impression lors de notre rencontre. Avez-vous réfléchit à ma proposition ?

Mina ferma les yeux sentant que ses nerfs ne supporteraient pas le choc si elle se mettait en colère contre l'homme qui lui proposait de l'argent pour espionner son voisin Sherlock, la jeune femme avait de plus gros ennuis, elle pensait à son frère et en guise de réponse Mina raccrocha avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Appelant un taxi d'un geste du bras, qui ne tarda pas à se garer devant elle, Mina donna son adresse voulant juste rentrer chez elle, mais une fois à l'intérieur ses nerfs commencèrent à lâcher et une larme roula sur sa joue, chose qui ne sembla pas échapper au conducteur.

\- Mauvaise journée ?

\- Mauvais six derniers mois.

Six mois que Rowan était à St Barts, Mina avait du elle-même remplir les papiers pour son admission. C'était la plus longue période de temps ou Mina avait été séparé de son frère. Elle détestait la solitude et le fait que Rowan ne réussisse pas à s'en sortir lui avait traverser l'esprit. Mina émit un long soupir alors que le conducteur s'arrêta dans sa rue, lui offrant un mouchoir, le remerciant la jeune femme sécha rapidement ses larmes mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière elle sentit une vive douleur dans son genou, son regard glissa vers ce dernier alors que le conducteur venait tout juste de retirer une seringue.

\- Non...

\- Tout va très bien se passer.

Et alors qu'elle tentait de lutter contre le calmant, essayant au moins de lâcher un hurlement, la police se trouvant dans l'appartement de son voisin, ses forces semblèrent la quitter, la jeune femme tenta de crier mais ce n'est qu'un pauvre son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et sa vue se brouilla rapidement, ses paupières étaient à présent trop lourdes pour que Mina réussisse à rester consciente. Le conducteur sortit du taxi, utilisant le portable de sa dernière victime, celle sur laquelle enquêter Sherlock pour lui envoyer un message : _Venez avec moi_. Le détective savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, et sortit de son appartement afin de se retrouver face au criminel.

\- Taxi pour Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Je n'ai pas commandé de taxi.

\- Mais il vous en faut peut-être un. Personne ne pense jamais au taxi. On est comme invisible, on est juste une nuque. Plutôt commode pour un tueur en série.

Sherlock s'avança vers l'homme qui se trouvait juste devant son taxi, ignorant encore que Mina était inconsciente sur la banquette arrière, sa tenue noire se fondant à la perfection avec les sièges. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle était là, et la jeune femme ignorait tout de ce qui se passer à l'extérieur du véhicule.

\- Ce sont des aveux ?

\- Oui et je vais vous dire autre chose, si vous appelez les flics je ne filerai pas. Je resterais là à attendre qu'il m'embarque c'est promis.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le chauffeur du taxi était persuadé que Sherlock ne préviendrait pas la police qui était pourtant chez lui. L'homme précisa qu'il n'avait pas tué toutes ses personnes, il leur avaient seulement parlé. Chose qui avait scellé le destin de ses victimes. Et qui intrigua le détective, grattant cette partie de son cerveau qui le poussait à se poser des questions et à comprendre à tout prix comment il avait réalisé un tel exploit.

\- Si vous prévenez les flics maintenant, je vous donne ma parole que je vous direz jamais ce que je leur ait dit.

\- Mais plus personne ne mourra et pour la police ça s'appelle un résultat.

\- Oui mais vous ne comprendrez jamais comment ils sont tous morts. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de ce genre de résultat ?

L'homme contourna son véhicule, visiblement il venait de toucher une corde sensible, le détective se devait de comprendre comment le chauffeur avait fait tout cela seulement avec une seule conversation.

\- Si j'avais envie de comprendre. Je devrais faire quoi ?

\- Me laisser vous balader.

\- Pour que vous pussiez me tuer aussi ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous tuer monsieur Holmes. Je vais vous parler, et vous vous tuerez vous-même.

L'homme derrière son volant regarda droit devant lui, attendant que Sherlock Holmes fasse ce qu'il lui demandait. Et le détective ne tarda pas à obéir, mais alors qu'il prenait place, l'homme remarqua la présence de quelqu'un endormi à ses côtés. Sherlock écarta une large mèche de son visage pour voir qu'il s'agissait de sa voisine.

\- Mina ?

\- Rassurez-vous elle dort. Pour le moment...

Sherlock saisit le poignet de la jeune femme contrôlant les battements de son coeur, l'homme lui avait dit la vérité, Mina était juste inconsciente. Mais la probabilité qu'ils s'en sortent tout deux vivants venait de chuter considérablement. Sherlock garda sa main autour de son poignet avant de sentir les muscles de la jeune femme se tendre, lui signalant que ce que le chauffeur lui avait injecté était en train de se dissiper. Mina ouvrit péniblement les yeux, elle tourna la tête pour voir deux yeux d'un bleu glacial la regarder.

\- Sher...

Mina poussa légèrement son bras permettant à sa main de saisir celle du détective, une tentative désespérer d'obtenir un peu de réconfort, alors que la jeune femme se remémorer ce qui venait de se passer. Sherlock observait son visage sans réellement comprendre le geste de la jeune femme, pourquoi voudrait-elle obtenir du réconfort de sa part ? Une larme s'échappa et roula sur le visage de Mina. Le détective serra sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire avant de les sortir de là tous les deux. Sherlock s'acharnait à se dissocier de ses émotions pour ne pas qu'elle l'encombre quand il devait résoudre un quelconque crime.


	4. Hold on, i know you're scared

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Hold on, i know you're scared.

John dans son appartement tenté de localiser le portable de la dernière victime sans le moindre succès. Donovan dans l'appartement ne tarda pas à convaincre Lestrade de mettre les voiles, qu'ils ne trouveraient rien d'autre et que c'était bien le genre de Sherlock de partir sans rien dire à personne. Mais John avait dû mal à y croire, l'ancien militaire avait un mauvais pré-sentiment. Et alors que son ordinateur était encore en train de chercher où se trouvait le portable, il décida de rendre visite à Mina. L'homme l'avait vu quitter l'appartement alors qu'elle était clairement bouleversée, mais ça faisait un moment maintenant, elle était peut-être rentrée ?

Il toqua, cria son nom sans aucun résultat, madame Hudson ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, l'informant qu'elle n'avait pas vu Mina rentrer, la propriétaire lui donna même le numéro de la jeune femme qu'il ne tarda pas à composer mais il tomba sur la messagerie.

Mina encore sous l'effet du calmant injecté par le chauffeur du taxi sentait et entendait le portable vibrer dans sa poche, elle tenta de l'attraper mais ses muscles étant encore endormi, la jeune femme ne réussit qu'à le faire tomber, et Sherlock jeta un coup d'oeil au téléphone portable qui afficher le numéro de John. Le détective ne tarda pas à demander au chauffeur comment il avait fait mais ce dernier ne semblait pas si presser à révéler ses secrets.

\- Oh je vous ai reconnu dès que je vous ai vu courir derrière mon taxi. Sherlock Holmes ! On m'a mis en garde contre vous. Je suis allé sur votre blog, j'ai adoré.

\- Qui vous a mit en garde contre moi ?

\- Quelqu'un qui vous a remarqué.

Mina essayait de suivre la conversation mais son esprit était encore trop embrumé pour qu'elle puisse y participer. Et Sherlock qui ne lâcha pas sa main s'avança sur son siège afin d'en savoir plus sur le fameux quelqu'un qui l'avait remarqué. Il en profita également pour observer l'homme et l'intérieur de son taxi, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant le renseigner sur le chauffeur.

\- Qui as pu me remarquer moi ?

\- Vous êtes trop modeste monsieur Holmes.

\- Oh non pas du tout.

Le chauffeur ne tarda pas à ajouter qu'il avait un "fan" et Sherlock lui demanda de lui en dire plus. Chose que l'homme refusa de faire précisant que le détective n'en serait pas plus dans cette vie là.

A Baker Street, l'inspecteur Lestrade, s'étonner de voir que Sherlock était juste parti comme ça. John qui rangea son portable après avoir appelé Mina, répliqua qu'il le connaissait moins que le policier, ce dernier qui avait du mal à remettre son manteau, précisa qu'il connaissait Sherlock depuis cinq ans, mais qu'il ne le connaissait pas réellement.. Ses agissements restant un mystère pour l'inspecteur.

\- Alors pourquoi le supportez-vous ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, Sherlock Holmes est un grand bonhomme. Et je crois qu'un de ses jours si on a beaucoup de chance. Il pourrait être quelqu'un de bien.

Ces informations laissèrent John perplexe, il ne connaissait son colocataire que depuis quelques jours, mais l'ancien militaire avait du mal à croire que Sherlock agirait comme ça, sans la moindre raison... Le taxi se gara enfin au centre de formation continue Roland Kerr, le détective lui demanda pourquoi il avait choisi cet endroit, ce à quoi l'homme répondit simplement que c'était ouvert. Le chauffeur descendit du taxi avant d'ouvrir la portière, alors que Sherlock était en pleine réflexion.

\- Vous faites juste entrer vos victimes ? Mais comment ?

Il pointa une arme sur le détective, ce à quoi il répondit un simple "banal". Mina réussit à sortir du taxi avant de perdre l'équilibre. Sherlock la rattrapa et la jeune femme fut obligée de s'appuyer sur lui, espérant que son génie allait pouvoir les sortir tout deux de cette situation, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire le fait d'être un génie n'arrêter pas les balles.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas obliger les gens de se suicider de cette manière.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je fais beaucoup mieux. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin avec vous, vous allez me suivre.

\- Pourquoi vous en prendre à ma voisine ?

\- Simple motivation, elle vous verra perdre avant de tenter le même jeu que vous et de perdre également.

En entendant que l'on parler d'elle la jeune femme tenta de se redresser, Mina aurait bien aimé lui expliquer sa façon de penser à ce chauffeur de taxi, mais alors qu'elle prenait la parole tout en faisant un pas en avant, ses genoux se dérobèrent.

\- Quelle soirée de m...

Sherlock la rattrapa une nouvelle fois, glissant un bras autour de sa taille la maintenant contre lui. Hors de question qu'il perde son temps à la rattraper toute la soirée, le détective devait comprendre comment l'homme s'y prenait pour faire autant de victime. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils se retrouvèrent dans une des salles où se trouvait des tables et des chaises, Mina posa sa main sur le dossier et la tira vers elle, les pieds de cette dernière raclant le sol alors que la jeune femme prenait place.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Après tout c'est vous qui allez mourir ici.

\- On non, je ne crois pas.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Si on parlait ?

Sherlock s'installa à côté de Mina alors que le chauffeur du taxi prenait place devant lui. Le détective trouvait que c'était un peu risqué d'avoir drogué Mina, avant de récupérer Sherlock sous le nez d'une demi-douzaine de policiers, précisant également que madame Hudson allait se souvenir de lui.

\- Vous appelez ça un risque ? Foutaise ! Ca c'est un risque...

L'homme sortit un petit flacon en verre qui contenait deux pilules exactement identiques, puis il en sortit une autre de sa poche, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la première. Mina riva son regard sur celui de Sherlock avant de prendre la parole avec plus au moins de mal à cause de sa bouche pâteuse.

\- C'est ça votre truc ? Vous leur donnez le choix entre les deux ?

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça n'est-ce pas. Là, vous allez aimer. Sherlock Holmes ! Ici en chair et os, vous savez votre site c'est votre fan qui m'en as parler.

\- Si vous voulez rester entre vous ça me va, je vais juste...

Mina appuya ses deux mains contre la table afin de faire reculer sa chaise, si la partie supérieure de son corps était à présent fonctionnelle, ce n'était pas le cas de ses jambes qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à supporter son poids.

\- Je vais juste attendre là, jusqu'à ce que sa passe...

Sherlock fixa la jeune femme qui se laissa de nouveau tomber sur sa chaise. Le chauffeur de taxi lui n'était pas du tout inquiet par la fausse tentative de Mina, ils reprirent leur discussion au sujet du fan du détective alors que la jeune femme se pincer les cuisses pensant stupidement que ça pourrait l'aider.

\- La science de la déduction, ça s'est de la pensée, entre vous et moi pourquoi les gens ne savent pas penser. Ca vous énerve pas ?

\- Oh... Je vois vous êtes un véritable génie vous aussi.

\- On dirait pas hein ?

Mina observer la scène comme l'on observe un match de tennis, ses yeux fixant tour à tour le chauffeur de taxi aux cheveux blancs, au béret ridicule et aux épaisses lunettes. Et Sherlock Holmes, aux boucles ébène, le regard perçant et toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Non il n'y avait vraiment pas photo... C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que Mina se décida à intervenir.

\- Non ça je confirme.

Le détective arqua un sourcil, habituellement sa voisine était discrète, prudente et très silencieuse, enfin ça s'était dans une situation normale, mais face à la menace son comportement changer du tout au tout, elle ne sembler pas prête à se morfondre face à son adversaire, allant même jusqu'à le provoquer pensant que la situation était perdue d'avance. Mina remarqua le regard de Sherlock et se décida à y répondre.

\- Il va nous tuer, ne comptez pas sur moi pour épargner ses sentiments.

\- Dans une minute vous saurez ce qu'il en est. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être la dernière chose que vous saurez.

Mina fouilla la poche de son manteau noir, avant de se souvenir que son téléphone n'était plus dans sa poche mais dans le taxi. Elle émit un soupir, son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Visiblement elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Sherlock qui avait l'air de vouloir jouer le jeu du chauffeur, ce qui était loin de rassurer la jeune femme.

\- D'accord, deux flacons expliquez-vous.

\- Il y a un bon et un mauvais flacon. Vous prenez la gélule du bon flacon vous vivez, vous prenez celle du mauvais flacon vous mourrez.

\- Et bien sûr les deux flacons sont identiques. Et vous savez lequel est le bon.

\- En tout point et je sais lequel est le bon.

Sherlock répliqua qu'il ignorait lequel était le bon et le chauffeur indiqua que c'était le but du jeu. Mais le détective n'hésita pas à lui demander pourquoi il choisirait une gélule sans le moindre indice, qu'il n'avait rien à y gagner, et Mina espéré sincèrement que tout ceci faisait partie d'un plan avec pour seul dessin de les sortir de là.

\- Quelque soit le flacon que vous choisirez, j'avalerais la gélule de l'autre. Je tricherais pas, vous choisissez et je prendrais la gélule que vous n'avalerez pas.

Le chauffeur déclara qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, et ce n'était pas faux. Il leur donner le choix, et les personnes tenter leurs chances pensant qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir de cette façon. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui chiffonnait Mina. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ce que l'homme raconté et surtout pourquoi se donner tout ce mal ? Que chercherait-il réellement à prouver.

\- Si vous mettez votre vie en jeu à chaque fois, pourquoi ne pas simplement prendre la mauvaise gélule et laissez les gens en paix. Il vous apporte quoi ce jeu morbide ?

Le détective observa Mina d'un regard neuf, comme s'il la voyait de nouveau pour la première fois. Le chauffeur l'ignora déclarant qu'ils pouvaient prendre leurs temps, qu'il voulait leur meilleur jeu, chose à quoi Sherlock répliqua que ce n'était pas un jeu. Mais du hasard. Seulement le chauffeur avait la réplique parfaite, il avait joué quatre fois et l'homme était toujours en vie. Alors Mina renchérit, essayant de l'atteindre.

\- Si c'est pour prouver que vous êtes plus intelligent que tout le monde c'est complètement bête. Personne ne le saura sauf vos victimes, mais elles garderont votre secret pour toujours.

\- Comme beaucoup de monde Mina, vous voyez mais vous n'observez pas.

\- Et bien dites moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué monsieur Holmes ?

Sherlock ne tarda pas à voir la réaction de la jeune femme comme un défi, elle le défier lui de lui démontrer tout ce que Mina avait loupé à son sujet. Le détective ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait mais une chose était sûre il n'allait pas laisser passer une chance de frimer. Et quand Sherlock commença son monologue au rythme frénétique, les lèvres de Mina s'étirèrent légèrement formant un rictus, si elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, l'homme-machine à ses côtés en était capable...

\- Mousse à raser derrière son oreille gauche mais personne ne lui a fait remarquer. On peut voir des traces plus anciennes à côté, donc de toute évidence il vit seul...

\- Et n'a aucun proche pour ne lui faire remarquer.

La jeune femme pouvait voir le raisonnement de Sherlock qu'elle tentait de suivre, Mina voulait comprendre, comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à faire ça. En entendant sa réflexion le détective se contenta de répliquer un petit exact avant de poursuivre le cours de ses déductions.

\- Mais il a une photo de ses enfants amputée du visage de leur mère. Si elle était morte elle y serait encore. C'est une vielle photo mais le cadre est neuf.

\- Donc il ne les voit plus depuis longtemps ?

\- De toute évidence. Il a été écarté. Elle a prit les enfants, mais il les aime toujours et il en souffre. Ce n'est pas tout, les vêtements sont lavés et nettoyer mais ils datent d' au moins trois ans.

Mina fronça les sourcils espérant trouver une réponse, mais elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à le faire savoir à l'homme, toujours présent à ses côtés. Ce dernier répliqua un "évidemment" avant de poursuivre son raisonnement, cette fois il adressa ses propos au chauffeur de taxi qui observait les deux jeunes gens face à lui, toujours à l'écoute.

\- Vous voulez faire bonne figure mais pas de projet pour l'avenir. Puis vient le meurtre à double tranchant comme Mina l'a souligner, vous y gagnez quoi ?

Puis Sherlock sembla avoir une révélation, une nouvelle qu'on lui avait annoncée il y a trois ans et qui l'avait profondément marquer, mettant sa vie momentanément sur pause. Et le détective le qualifia de mort vivant et l'homme ne tarda pas à confirmer les propos de Sherlock, déclarant qu'il avait un anévrisme avant de préciser qu'il n'avait pas tué quatre personnes mais qui leur avaient survécus et que c'était une bonne distraction pour lui mais le détective n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Non il y a forcément autre chose, vous ne les avez pas tués parce que vous êtes amers, l'amertume est un paralysant. L'amour en revanche... Vos enfants n'y sont pas pour rien.

\- Attendez c'est pour vos enfants que vous faites ça ? Je comprends pas ça leur apporte quoi ?

Mina essayait de comprendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait comment les meurtres commis par le chauffeur du taxi étaient censé aider ses enfants ? Ca n'avait aucun sens pour la jeune femme et elle sentait qui lui manquait quelque chose, l'homme installé face à ses prochaines victimes émit un sourire.

\- Quand je mourrais mes gosses toucheront presque rien, ça gagne pas lourd un chauffeur de taxi.

\- Ou un tueur en série.

\- Vous seriez surpris.

\- Surprenez-moi.

\- J'ai un sponsor, du fric va à mes gosses pour chaque vie que je prends. Plus je fais de victimes et plus ils auront du fric. Vous voyez c'est généreux en fait.

Une seule question traversa l'esprit de Sherlock et Mina, qui voudrait sponsoriser un tueur en série ? Et le chauffeur précisa qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du fan du détective dont il n'avait pas arrêté de parler pendant le trajet qui les avaient conduits ici. Le tueur leur précisa que Sherlock n'était pas le seul intéressé par un bon meurtre, d'après lui d'autres dans cette ville l'étaient tout autant sauf que le détective n'était qu'un homme et toujours d'après le chauffeur, ils étaient bien plus que ça. Sherlock ne sembla pas comprendre la notion de plus qu'un homme et Mina avait du mal à croire qu'une organisation de ce genre sévissaient à Londres. Le détective confirma la pensée de la jeune femme en parlant au chauffeur d'une organisation.

\- Il y a un nom que personne ne dit et je vais pas le dire non plus. Maintenant assez bavarder, c'est l'heure de choisir.

\- Et si on ne choisit ni l'un ni l'autre ? On pourrait juste sortir d'ici.

Le chauffeur émit un soupir avant de sortir de nouveau son arme à feu. Mina observa tour à tour l'homme face à elle et celui à ses côtés, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas aussi facilement visiblement. La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, elle prit une profonde inspiration alors que le tueur prenait la parole.

\- Ou vous choisissez d'avoir cinquante pour cent de chance. Ou je vous tire une balle dans la tête.

\- Ca me va.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Mina les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine alors que l'homme lui disait que personne ne choisissait cette option-là. Sherlock observé le comportement de la jeune femme, Mina semblait résigner. Décidée à ne pas jouer son jeu, lui volant son crime en choisissant elle-même une autre voie. Et le détective laissa lui échapper un rictus.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de choisir et c'est mon choix. J'ai aucune envie de jouer à votre jeu, quitte à claquer je choisis la balle à l'empoisonnement.

\- Je choisis également la balle.

Ce fut au tour de Mina d'être surprise, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu remarquer pour choisir lui aussi cette option là. L'homme face à eux sembla surpris et il pointa l'arme face à Sherlock, avant d'insister une dernière fois.

\- Vous en êtes sûrs ?

Sherlock ne tarda pas à maintenir son choix, Mina baissa le regard avant de fermer les yeux, ses mains attrapèrent les rebords de sa chaise, et elle attendit que le tueur presse la détente. L'attente lui sembla durer une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende qu'un petit bruit. Sursautant légèrement, la jeune femme releva les yeux vers l'arme qui avait une petite flamme au bout. Mina émit un soupir de soulagement alors que son dos entré en contact avec le dossier de sa chaise visiblement soulagée. Puis elle ne tarda pas à s'adresser à Sherlock.

\- Vous saviez que c'était un faux ?

\- Evidemment.

Elle émit un sourire alors que Sherlock tendait la main dans sa direction, Mina n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de saisir sa main, ses jambes ne lui donnaient plus l'impression d'être faites de cotons mais la peur qu'elle avait ressentie était encore présente. Puis le détective précisa au chauffeur qu'il avait hâte d'assister au procès. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la porte quand la voix du tueur se fasse de nouveau entendre.

\- Avant de vous en aller monsieur Holmes, vous pouvez me dire quel est le bon flacon.

\- Bien sûr, un jeu d'enfant.

\- Lequel ? Juste pour savoir si je vous aurez battu. Allez quoi...

Mina sentit l'attention de Sherlock se focaliser de nouveau sur l'homme, mais à quoi il jouait ? Dans un geste désespéré la jeune femme tira sur le bras du détective, pensant réussir à le faire sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant alors qu'ils avaient tout deux la vie sauve et qu'ils pouvaient sortir d'ici en un seul morceau ?

\- Sherlock, vous allez tout de même pas l'écouter ? Vous l'avez battu, vous n'avez plus rien à lui prouver.

Mais il ne l'entendait plus, Sherlock ne reculait jamais devant une occasion de montrer qu'il était plus intelligent que tout le monde. Le détective s'avança de nouveau vers l'homme et la main de Mina glissa le long de la manche de Sherlock alors qu'il s'éloigner de la porte. L'homme attrapa le flacon le plus proche du chauffeur de taxi.

\- Intéressant... Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? On y va ? Est-ce que vous pouvez me battre ?

Mina n'aimait pas la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, Sherlock semblait prêt à accepter le défi de l'homme qui le manipuler, le forçant à parier sa vie. La jeune femme s'avança vers le détective, espérant désespérément de pouvoir le convaincre du contraire.

\- Sherlock, vous l'avez déjà battu, grâce à vous il ne tuera plus personne. Je vous en prie.

Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme et il pouvait lire dans son regard une certaine... Détresse ? Mais le détective se demandait pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne quittait pas ce lieu au plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire qu'il survive ou non ?


	5. Tightrope

Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Tightrope

Sherlock sous l'influence des mots de l'homme, décapsula le flacon et attrapa la gélule, l'observant à la lumière, comme si, cette dernière d'un seul regard pouvait être identifiable comme le placebo ou le poison. Mina songeait à ses options et tout ce qui lui venait était de balancer cette fichue gélule au loin avant de gifler le détective pour lui remettre les idées en place, au lieu de risquer sa vie pour prouver qu'il avait raison. Non Mina n'était pas d'une nature violente, mais elle venait de se faire, droguer, kidnapper et presque tuer et alors qu'ils pouvaient désormais s'enfuir, Sherlock restait là statique.

\- Toujours des réflexes de droguer. C'est à ça que vous êtes vraiment accro, vous feriez n'importe quoi pour ne plus vous ennuyez.

\- Sherlock !

Le cri de Mina fut secondé par le bruit d'un coup de feu, elle lâcha un nouveau cri de surprise alors que le tueur s'effondrer. Sherlock également sous le coup de la surprise en lâcha la gélule, avant de se précipiter pour voir s'il pouvait reconnaître la personne ayant tiré, sans succès. Mina émit un soupir se plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Sherlock se pencha montrant la gélule à l'homme agonisant au sol, cherchant à savoir s'il avait raison. Ce dernier refusa de lui répondre ce qui énerva le détective.

\- Dites moi au moins une chose, votre sponsor qui s'était ? Celui qui vous a parlé de moi, mon fan, comment il s'appelle ?

\- Non...

\- Vous allez mourir mais je peux encore vous faire mal. Dites-moi son nom !

Mina pouvait voir le sang qui commençait à se rependre sur le carrelage. Mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus c'était l'attitude de Sherlock, quand le chauffeur de taxi refusa de lui répondre une nouvelle fois. Le détective posa son pied sur l'épaule arrachant un cri de douleur à l'homme. Mina décida de s'interposer, s'avançant vers les deux hommes.

\- Sherlock ! Arrêtez ça !

\- Vous faites preuve de trop de compassion, vous ne devriez pas, ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de nous tuer ! Son nom !

\- Mais c'est toujours un être humain et il est mourant !

Sherlock semblait à présent hors de lui et cette vision n'avait rien de rassurant pour Mina qui s'avança de nouveau vers le détective pour le pousser alors que le chauffeur de taxi hurla un nom que ni la jeune femme ni Sherlock ne semblait connaître.

\- Moriarty !

\- Vous l'avez votre nom, on peut partir maintenant ?

Sherlock opina et Mina lâcha un soupir de soulagement, sautant sur l'occasion pour prendre la première porte qui lui indiquer la sortie. Une fois hors du bâtiment ils furent tout deux pris en charge à l'arrière d'une ambulance, afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien physiquement. Une personne leur posa une couverture sur les épaules. Sherlock observa cette dernière avant de reporter son attention sur Mina.

\- Vous ne saviez pas que l'arme était fausse et pourtant vous avez choisi la balle ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que cette pourriture est le dernier mot. Et le seul moyen auquel j'ai pensé pour lui tenir tête c'était ça, de ne pas jouer son jeu. Mais vous alliez le faire, prendre la gélule...

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Je vous rappelle que j'étais là et je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu. Vous alliez jouer son jeu. Vous ne m'enlèverez pas cette idée...

Avant que Sherlock ne lui réponde, l'inspecteur aux cheveux grisonnant que Mina avait vu chez le détective s'avancer vers eux. Il se présenta à la jeune femme, lui rendant son portable que l'inspecteur Lestrade avait retrouvé dans le taxi du tueur, avant que le détective ne reprenne le contrôle de la conversation. Questionnant l'homme sur la présence de cette couverture qu'on lui avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt sur les épaules.

\- Mais pourquoi on m'a mis cette couverture ? C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire de couverture !

\- Vous êtes sous le choc.

\- Je ne suis pas sous le choc.

\- Certes mais il y a des gens qui voudraient prendre des photos.

Mina émit un léger rire, ses nerfs commençant à la lâcher, entre la fatigue et les événements qui venaient de se passer, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Puis le détective lui demanda s'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du tireur. Mais les résultats de Lestrade n'était pas probant et Mina balançait légèrement ses jambes ravie de voir ses dernières complètement libéré de cette substance qui l'avait momentanée mise K.O.

\- Il a filé avant qu'on arrive. Mais ce taxi devait avoir quelques ennemis je suppose. L'un d'eux l'a peut-être suivi et... Enfin... On a rien sur quoi s'appuyer pour l'instant.

\- La balle extraite du mur vient d'un pistolet, quand on tire à une telle distance avec ce genre d'arme, prouve que c'est un tireur d'élite mais aussi un combattant, il a visé et tirer sans trembler. Un habitué à la violence qui n'a tiré qu'au plus fort du danger.

Sherlock continua d'expliquer que le tireur avait des principes moraux, avant de préciser qu'il avait sans doute un passé militaire, puis son regard se posa sur John et il s'arrêta immédiatement. Mina suivit son regard, et un léger sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle comprenait à son tour qui avait tiré sur le chauffeur du taxi leur sauvant la mise. Ce n'était pas un nouvel ennemi, ni même ce Moriarty. Juste John Watson sauvant la vie de deux personnes.

\- En fait, vous savez quoi ? Oubliez-moi, oubliez tout ça s'est juste le citoyen choqué qui parle. Mina vous venez ?

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Il faut que nous discutions du loyer, et j'ai promis à Madame Hudson de faire en sorte que Mina ne rentre pas trop tard.

\- J'ai encore quelques questions.

\- Quoi encore ? Je suis sous le choc, j'ai une couverture ! Et je viens de vous trouver un tueur en série. Enfin plus ou moins...

Mina c'était rapidement relevé en attendant son nom, la jeune femme ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer chez elle et surtout prendre une bonne douche. Mais d'abord la jeune femme tenait à remercier John Watson qui se promener désormais sans sa canne, chose qui l'étonna jusqu'à ce que le bras de l'inspecteur ne l'arrête net, forçant Sherlock à se tourner lui aussi.

\- Ok... Et vous mademoiselle Carver, vous n'avez rien vu ?

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, je n'ai pas vu grand chose.

\- Bon... On vous interrogera demain à présent filé.

En quelque enjambée, elle rattrapa Sherlock qui affichait un maigre sourire. Les talons de la jeune femme claquèrent alors que Mina se rapprocher du détective, elle releva la tête afin d'observer le visage du jeune homme avant de prendre la parole.

\- Vous n'arrêtez jamais n'est-ce pas ? De jouer au plus malin.

\- Ca ne vient pas avec un bouton off. Et je suis le plus malin.

Mina émit un sourire alors que Sherlock retiré la couverture des épaules de Mina pour la balancer à travers la fenêtre d'une voiture de police, la jeune femme s'avança vers John pour faire un geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais là encore ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle se faisait enlever non par une mais deux personnes dont l'une d'entre elles se trouvait être un tueur. Mina déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de John avant de lui dire merci alors que Sherlock la débarrasser à son tour de sa couverture de sécurité.

\- Non pas que ça soit désagréable, mais en quel honneur ?

Elle se contenta de sourire alors que Sherlock ajouté un "bien viser". John ne tarda pas à faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi son colocataire et sa voisine voulaient parler. Et le détective se décida à reprendre la parole. Voulant s'assurer que le docteur Watson ne craignait rien pour leur avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Tu as enlevé les traces de poudre de tes doigts j'espère ? Je ne pense pas que tu iras en prison mais autant éviter un procès. Ca va John ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va.

\- Tu viens tout juste de tuer un homme.

\- Oui je sais mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il s'apprêtait à vous tuer tous les deux.

Mina émit un léger sourire en sentant la main de John qui se posa sur son épaule. Sherlock et John ne tardèrent pas à plaisanter avant de se mettre à marcher. Jusqu'à ce que le détective ne se plaigne du trajet que le chauffeur de taxi avait pris, causant au trio de se mettre à rire jusqu'à ce que John décide d'intervenir. Rappelant à l'ordre ses deux compères qui semblaient oublier toute règle de bienséance.

\- Arrêtez on ne doit pas rire c'est une scène de crime.

\- Je peux bien rire c'est toi qui l'as tué.

\- Pas si fort. Pardon mademoiselle j'ai les nerfs un peu à vifs.

Sherlock et Mina ne tardèrent pas à s'excuser à leur tour auprès de la jeune femme qui passer par là. Jusqu'à ce que John ne demande au détective s'il allait vraiment prendre la pilule, mais Sherlock le nia, déclarant qu'il gagnait simplement du temps, en attendant que John arrive. Comme si ce dernier connaissait une décision que le docteur Watson n'avait pas encore prise.

\- Tu n'en sais rien... C'est comme ça que tu t'éclates tu risques ta vie pour prouver ton génie.

Mina l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Sherlock l'aurait prise cette pilule, juste pour prouver au reste du monde qu'il était plus intelligent et la jeune femme était soulagée que John se soit décider à intervenir. Puis le détective ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole alors que Mina fixé quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Vous avez faim ? En bas de Baker Street il y a un Chinois qui reste ouvert jusqu'à deux heures du matin, c'est à l'usure de la poignée de la porte qu'on reconnaît un bon restaurant...

La jeune femme s'immobilisa soudainement, causant aux deux hommes à ses côtés de l'imiter, se stoppant eux aussi alors que Mina se remettait à marcher d'un pas décidé, telle une furie, pour aller à la rencontre de l'homme qui l'avait enlevé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, celui qui lui avait demandé d'espionner Sherlock et qui avait menacer la sécurité de son propre frère Rowan...

\- C'est votre nouveau truc ? Vous me suivez partout maintenant ? Mais vous avez raison d'insister j'ai bien réfléchi et je connais ma réponse.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous mais je serais ravie de connaître votre réponse ?

\- Allez vous faire voir.

L'homme sembla faussement choqué alors que Sherlock et John étaient sur ses talons. L'inconnu face à elle ne tarda pas à s'adresser au détective. Ce que Mina fut forcé de reconnaître c'est qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation qui se jouait désormais face à elle. D'après la familiarité entre le détective et l'inconnu ils se connaissaient plutôt bien. Et Sherlock Holmes ne tarda pas à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Comme toujours je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Toujours aussi agressif, tu ne t'ai jamais dit que toi et moi appartenions au même camp. Cette mesquine petite querelle est vraiment puérile, cela ne provoque que de la souffrance.

\- Oh curieusement non.

Mina observait l'échange entre les deux hommes se demandant ce qui pouvait les lier et pourquoi cet homme avait poussé la jeune femme à espionner pour lui s'ils se connaissaient si bien ? Elle se tenait en retrait aux côtés de John qui n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu sais à quel point cela contrarie maman.

\- Je la contrarie ? Moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai contrarié Mycroft.

Mina fut surprise en apprenant qu'il s'agissait du frère de Sherlock. Et John lui indiqua que c'était Mycroft qui avait proposé de le payer dès son arrivé à Baker Street. La jeune femme émit un soupir décidément c'était une habitude chez lui. Mais au moins elle connaissait l'existence de la première personne ayant refusé l'argent pour espionner Sherlock...

\- Mina je te présente mon frère Mycroft Holmes mais j'ai bien l'impression que vous avez déjà fait connaissance... Tu as pris du poids.

\- Disons que ce n'était pas mon premier kidnapping ce soir, mais c'est sympa de mettre un nom sur un visage.

Mycroft afficha un sourire poli à la jeune femme avant de préciser à son frère qu'il avait en réalité perdu du poids. Les deux hommes se "disputèrent" alors que Sherlock précisé que son frère était le gouvernement britannique quand il n'était pas trop occupé à faire de la free-lance.

\- Bonsoir Mycroft ne déclenche pas une guerre avant que je ne sois rentré, ça gêne la circulation.

Mina émit un léger rire avant de suivre les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient. Fatiguée la jeune femme passa son bras sous celui de John, qui ne tarda pas à lui demander si elle allait bien. Mina lui répondit simplement qu'elle était fatiguée quand Sherlock se décida à les interrompre.

\- A vous aussi il vous a proposé de l'argent pour m'espionner ?

\- Oui...

\- Et aucun de vous deux n'a été assez malin pour dire oui et partager l'argent... Je suis entouré par une bande d'idiots.

La jeune femme émit un sourire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fameux restaurant chinois que connaissait Sherlock, la soirée se déroula bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé, Mina était complètement détendu, bien que le saké n'y était pas pour rien. Repas au cours duquel John insista pour que Mina cesse de les vouvoyer. Cette dernière accepta, après tout elle lui devait bien ça, John lui avait sauvé la vie. Puis à la fin du repas le détective ne tarda pas à se faire mousser déclarant qu'il pouvait deviner les prédictions des biscuits chinois.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien dites... Pardon... Dis-moi ce qu'il y a de marquer sur le mien.

\- La loi est sage, mais les hommes ne le sont pas.

Mina perdit rapidement son sourire avant de vérifier une nouvelle fois ce que disait sa prédiction : _La loi est sage, mais les hommes ne le sont pas_. C'était mot pour mot la même, et Sherlock affichait un rictus victorieux alors que la jeune femme se tournait vers son voisin de table, John qui venait de se servir un dernier verre de saké.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible, John, tu lui as dit.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Alors nous avons tous les trois reçus les mêmes, c'est juste impossible...

Les longs doigts fins de Mina saisirent la prédiction de John : _La fortune ne change pas les hommes elle les démasque._ La jeune femme fronça des sourcils alors qu'elle n'attrape celle de Sherlock qui contenait une troisième prédiction qui n'avait rien avoir avec les précédentes : _Il n'est pas de joie qui égale celle de se créer de nouvelles amitiés._ La journaliste fronça de nouveau les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Comment ? Non, en y réfléchissant je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as fait.

Mina ne voulait pas briser la magie qui entourait le fait de ne pas savoir, comme lors d'un tour, où le magicien vous éblouie et vous ignorez absolument comment il a pu s'y prendre, la jeune femme ne voulait pas savoir et alors que Sherlock appelait un serveur afin de régler l'addition, Mina ne tarda pas à couvrir sa bouche masquant un bâillement alors que Sherlock reprenait la parole.

\- Mina ?

\- Oui Sherlock ?

\- Qui vous as appelez avant que vous quittiez Baker Street ?

Le sourire de Mina se figea avant de se réduire petit à petit alors que Sherlock riva ses yeux dans les siens, sans doute à la recherche d'un indice imperceptible pour le reste des gens qui contrairement à lui n'observer pas tout comme lui le faisait. Et pour une fois le détective consultant n'avait pas réponse à tout... Sentant la détresse de la jeune femme, John décida de se mêler de la conversation, tentant avec beaucoup de mal de raisonner son colocataire.

\- Sherlock, c'est privé ce genre de chose.

\- Et alors ?

\- Privé, donc ça ne nous regarde pas.

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui apporta l'addition que Sherlock régla, levant le regard de temps à autre afin de garder un oeil sur Mina. Le détective ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement de la part de John qui se montrer des plus protecteur, mais la jeune femme posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son voisin de table avant de s'adresser à Sherlock.

\- Non ça va... C'était mon frère Rowan, il a eu des ennuis, mais tout va bien maintenant.

Mina offrit un maigre sourire avant de frissonner, la jeune femme attrapa son manteau qu'elle ne tarda pas à enfiler, ce n'était pas que la température était basse dans le restaurant mais la fatigue gagnait du terrain sur Mina, lui donnant cette impression de froid. Cette dernière ne revient pas sur le sujet et quand Sherlock tenta d'en savoir plus, John lui fit comprendre de ne pas insister. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer chez eux et Mina les salua avant de se presser à rejoindre son appartement. Elle lutta contre la fatigue le temps de prendre une douche et d'enfiler son pyjama. Et alors que la jeune femme repoussait la couette de son lit afin de pouvoir s'installer, on toqua à sa porte. Elle soupira n'ayant qu'une seule envie aller se coucher. Mina ouvrit la porte vêtue de son pyjama, ses cheveux humides réunis en une tresse. Les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue, elle découvrit Sherlock Holmes qui lui tendait des feuilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce sont mes notes et celles de Watson sur l'enquête. J'ai pensais que tu en aurais besoin.

\- Pardon mais je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre. Le prend pas mal mais pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vos notes ?

\- Tu es journaliste non ? Alors écris cet article et soumet le à ton patron. Qui sait peut-être que ça lui plaira. Sinon menace de raconter ses nombreuses infidélités à sa femme.

La jeune femme émit un sourire, alors qu'elle pouvait remarquer les annotations faites par John, dont certaines avaient été rayés et corrigés par Sherlock, qui avait une écriture un peu plus fluide que l'ancien militaire. Mina releva les yeux vers le détective se rappelant d'un détail que John lui avait précisé, son blog.

\- Et le blog de John ?

\- Il est toujours bon d'avoir une journaliste de son côté. Un blog c'est moins officiel, je crois que son article se nomme une étude en rose, tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver mieux.

Sherlock n' attendit rien de plus pour tourner les talons et s'éloigner, reprenant le chemin de son appartement, forçant Mina à faire quelques pas hors de son appartement avant de crier pour se faire entendre par l'homme.

\- Je ne suis pas journaliste !

\- Pas encore !

Un sourire se plaqua sur son visage alors qu'elle verrouillait la porte derrière elle. Mina resta immobile quelques secondes avant de rejoindre son lit, songeant que Sherlock Holmes ne doutait visiblement de rien. Mina se remémora sa soirée, elle n'avait rien avoir avec son habituelle petite vie bien rangée, qu'elle-même trouvait ennuyante, mais c'était toujours ce qu'elle avait connu. En entendant la jeune femme était persuadée d'être en sécurité, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas ce soir-là. Bien évidemment elle avait eu peur, et savait très bien que sans John elle ne s'en serait pas sorti. Et pourtant, Mina ne c'était jamais senti aussi vivante que cette nuit là. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle vérifia une dernière fois l'alarme de son radio-réveil avant de s'endormir, d'un sommeil paisible ce qui était également nouveau pour la jeune femme.


	6. The shape of you

Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : The shape of you.

Mina avait fini par se laisser charmer par l'idée émise par Sherlock, ce dernier lui avait donné toutes les informations manquantes pour écrire son article et le soumettre à son patron. Voilà comment la jeune femme c'était retrouvé devant son patron le célèbre Graham Grant, l'homme à la tête du journal "The Sun". L'homme la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnant entre deux teintures, repoussa les lunettes de son nez aquilin. Ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de faire des allers-retours entre l'article de Mina et la jeune femme qui se tenait debout face à son imposant bureau. Il posa ses lunettes près du téléphone avant de prendre son temps pour prendre la parole.

\- Non c'est très bien mais pour l'énième fois... Vous n'êtes pas journaliste.

\- J'ai fait mes études dans une école de journalisme, je suis tout à fait qualifié pour...

\- Oui et je vous ai embauché en tant que secrétaire. Ce que vous allez rester mademoiselle Carver.

Il avait interrompu Mina avant de lui préciser, qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la considérer comme quelque chose d'autre que sa secrétaire. Puis l'homme se leva, s'approchant de Mina, il était vêtu d'un costume gris, d'une chemise blanche, Graham retira sa cravate qu'il déposa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Oh et une dernière chose mademoiselle Carver, claquer la porte en sortant. J'ai un rendez-vous, ne m'attendez pas... Encore mieux, je vous donne votre journée.

Et sur ses mots, il quitta le bureau, Mina savait très bien quel était son rendez-vous, ça n'avait rien avoir avec le journal. Graham devait retrouver sa dernière conquête dans l'hôtel le plus proche de son bureau. La jeune femme soupira avant de déposer la cravate de son patron sur son porte manteau, et Mina claqua la porte derrière elle qui se verrouilla automatiquement.

La jeune femme retourna à son bureau, afin de récupérer son sac à main et son manteau mais alors qu'elle éteignait son ordinateur, un homme Eddie qui s'occupait essentiellement d'apporter les cafés et les sandwichs de tout le monde, passa la tête par la porte du bureau de la jeune femme.

\- Tout va bien Mina ?

\- Grant vient de me donner ma journée.

\- Oh... Tu veux quelque chose avant de partir ?

Mina refusa poliment alors qu'elle terminer de mettre son manteau. La jeune femme comptait bien profiter de sa journée de libre pour rendre visite à son frère Rowan. Mais avant elle devait rentrer chez elle et se changer. Mina prit donc un taxi, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes du conducteur depuis sa dernière mésaventure, et elle se dépêcha de régler la course avant de se presser à atteindre son appartement. Mina enfila un jean slim noir à la place de sa jupe droite blanche, et elle retira son chemisier noir pour un haut bleu marine. La jeune femme troqua son habituel long manteau noir pour une veste en cuir noire. Elle verrouilla la porte de son appartement, logeant les clés sans la sacoche lui servant de sac à main et s'apprêta à sortir quand des bruits attirèrent son attention.

Ils provenaient de chez ses voisins. Mina savait que Sherlock Holmes s'attirait tout un tas d'ennuis et ses bruits n'avaient rien de rassurant. S'avançant d'un pas discret, elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qui était déjà ouverte. La jeune femme continua de marcher jusqu'à tomber sur un homme qui semblait manier un sabre, bien décider à s'en prendre au détective, ce dernier était penché sur la table de la cuisine luttant pour ne pas que l'arme lui entaille la gorge.

\- Sherlock !

Mina attira l'attention de l'agresseur qui tourna légèrement la tête donnant l'occasion au détective de lui loger à deux reprises son genou dans les côtes, éraflant la table de la cuisine au passage. La bataille repris de plus belle alors que Mina s'improviser une arme attrapant une encyclopédie et quand Sherlock attira l'attention de l'homme, elle frappa sur sa tête de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier, inconscient tomba à la renverse sur le fauteuil du détective, Mina lâcha un soupir de soulagement alors que Sherlock remettait ses vêtements en place.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est pour une affaire.

\- Je vois.

Puis Mina nota la présence d'une petite perle de sang sur le cou du détective, elle le força à s'asseoir le temps de récupérer la trousse de premier secours alors que Sherlock lui répétait que ce n'était rien. Ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter la jeune femme qui se pressa à désinfecter la petite coupure sur sa gorge. Puis elle plaqua un autre morceau de coton pour récupérer la moindre goutte de sang. Sherlock était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil alors que Mina était penché, un genou sur le bras du fauteuil. Sherlock lui expliqua l'affaire qu'il venait de régler, restant comme ça jusqu'à ce que John arrive dans le salon déclarant qu'il n'avait pas fait les courses, et ce, pour une bonne raison.

\- J'ai eu une discussion houleuse au sujet d'une puce avec une machine électronique

Mina arqua un sourcil avant que John ne lui demande ce qu'elle faisait là, le détective se glissa dans la conversation pour dire que la jeune femme l'avait aidé pour une expérience, ce qui était totalement faux. Ne voulant pas mentir parce qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour ça et que la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de mentir à John, elle s'excusa jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sherlock ne l'arrête sur le palier de la porte.

\- J'ai lu les journaux aucun signe de ton article, c'est pourtant bien au Sun que tu travailles Mina ?

\- Mon patron m'a gentiment fait remarquer que j'étais et serais seulement sa secrétaire. Je peux dire adieu à ma carrière dans le journalisme.

Et sur ses mots Mina était dans les escaliers, alors que Sherlock déposé le journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains, se demandant si son article avait été aussi terrible pour que son propre patron refuse de le publier. Mais comment le vérifier, avait-elle laissé une copie quelque part ? Quant à John il se demandait surtout pourquoi cette histoire d'article lui tenait à coeur...

La jeune femme décida de retourner dans le restaurant chinois où Sherlock les avaient invités elle et John après cette histoire de chauffeur de taxi meurtrier. Elle commanda des plats à emporter que la jeune femme ne tarda pas à régler avant de prendre un taxi et de se rendre à St Barts. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'hôpital elle rejoignit la chambre de son frère qui semblait aller mieux ce matin, accueillant la jeune femme en la serrant dans ses bras. Quand il brisa leur étreinte, la jeune femme lui montra la poche en plastique qu'elle tenait dans une de ses mains.

\- Je t'ai apporté ton plat préféré.

\- Canard à l'orange ?

Mina émit un sourire en voyant son frère ravi par son initiative. Ils s'installèrent pour manger ensemble jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant entrer un infirmier que Mina n'avait encore jamais vu, il n'était pas très grand, dans les un mètre soixante-dix, fin, des cheveux noirs coupés court, son visage était rasé de près, ses yeux noirs fixer la scène qui se jouait devant lui, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Rowan émit une grimace, sa soeur n'était pas réellement autorisé à faire entrer quoi que ce soit dans sa chambre. Mina assise sur son lit se tourna vers l'homme levant les mains en signe de défense.

\- Je sais, je ne suis pas censée faire ça, mais entre vous et moi, ça vaut mieux que la nourriture de l'hôpital.

\- Et bien ça restera notre petit secret. A une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Acceptez de prendre un verre avec moi.

Mina lâcha un rire en voyant l'infirmier sourire, pensant qu'il s'agissait réellement d'une blague, ce n'est qu'en voyant que la jeune femme était la seule à rire qu'elle reprit son sérieux comprenant que c'était loin d'être le cas. Ce n'était pas que l'homme face à elle n'était pas charmant, mais la jeune femme n'était pas réellement douée pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à une relation.

Elle se tourna vers Rowan qui opinait, cherchant à encourager sa soeur, qui pensait qu'après tout ce n'était pas cher payer pour avoir transgressé les règles. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent leurs numéros avant que Mina n'embrasse le front de son frère et ne quitte St Barts, sans savoir quoi penser de ce Jim et de son invitation.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans son appartement, Mina aperçut une silhouette sortant de l'appartement de Sherlock et John, qui manqua de peu de la bousculer. Visiblement, la personne était pressée de partir ? Mina songea que ça devait être un client légèrement malmené par Sherlock, mais quand la jeune femme observa de plus prêt l'homme, elle réalisa qu'il était loin d'être un inconnu, il s'agissait de son patron, mais que faisait le célèbre Graham Grant ici ?

\- Monsieur Grant ?

\- Votre article... Vous... Vous l'avez laissé sur mon bureau ?

L'homme était blanc comme un linge, à croire qu'il avait vu un fantôme, en réalité Graham n'était pas tombée sur un spectre mais sur un sociopathe de haut niveau et à présent il arrivait à peine à former une phrase cohérente. Mina ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, encore moins pourquoi son patron était dans cet état-là.

\- Oui pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'il doit faire la une de demain.

Et avec ça, l'homme bouscula légèrement la jeune femme pour quitter cet endroit qu'il n'aimait visiblement pas. En relevant les yeux vers l'appartement de ses voisins, elle n'eu le temps que de voir une ombre entrer dans ce dernier. Mina aurait pu jurer qu'elle devait ce retournement de situation à Sherlock Holmes mais elle ignora pourquoi et comment il avait fait ça. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'appartement afin d'obtenir des explications mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à voir était Sherlock qui jouait du violon, Mina refusa de le déranger, et elle descendit l'escalier le plus doucement possible profitant de l'air de musique que lui offrait son voisin.

Mina tourna les talons pour rejoindre son appartement, la jeune femme trouva son ordinateur portable allumé. C'était étrange, elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir éteint avant d'être partie travailler ce matin. Mais si Mina ne voulait pas être en retard à son rendez-vous, la jeune femme devait se préparer. Elle opta pour une robe de soirée noire, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, col rond et la taille était ajustée, contrairement au bas de la robe qui était évasée. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon, laissant libres quelques mèches de chaque côté de son visage. Puis elle enfila ses escarpins, avant de prendre sa veste et son sac à main.

Mais avant de partir Mina tenait à savoir ce que son voisin Sherlock Holmes, avait fait à son patron pour qu'il change drastiquement d'avis au sujet de l'article qu'elle avait écrit. La jeune femme s'avança vers l'appartement et toqua à la porte avant de rentrer, Sherlock était assis sur son fauteuil, lisant un livre et il releva à peine la tête en entendant Mina arriver, quant à John, l'homme la regarda de la tête aux pieds, ne sachant comment la complimenter. C'est cependant Sherlock qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Mes félicitations, une promotion et un rendez-vous dans la même journée. On peut vraiment dire que la chance à tournée.

\- Je ne savais pas que ma chance avait ton nom. Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à mon patron ?

\- Je l'ai simplement menacé de raconter toutes ses infidélités à sa femme. Il se trouve que ce n'est pas monsieur Grant qui possède la plus grande partie du Sun, mais madame Grant.

La jeune femme était très étonnée par le comportement du détective ? Depuis quand il se mêler de sa vie à elle ? Ils s'entendaient bien en effet et Mina n'avait absolument rien contre son voisin mais la jeune femme savait pertinemment que les gens n'étaient pas "gentil" sans la moindre raison. En général c'est qu'il voulait quelque chose en retour... Mais qu'est-ce que Sherlock pouvait bien vouloir en retour ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai lu ton article, il était assez bon, loin d'être parfait mais mieux que ceux de John mais là encore ça n'a pas le niveau des mails qu'il envoie à ses conquêtes... Et je m'ennuyais.

\- Comment tu as pu lire mon article il était sur mon ordinateur portable... Sherlock tu t'es introduit chez moi ?

C'était la seule explication possible que la journaliste avait pu trouver. Surtout que Mina avait trouvé son ordinateur portable encore allumé sur son canapé, ce qui ne collait pas avec ses habitudes. L'autre copie se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, confortablement posé sur le bureau de son patron et donc inaccessible pour Sherlock. Elle découvrait enfin qui était derrière ce dérangement. Et cette pensée ne l'enchante guère.

\- Je m'ennuyais.

\- Il est protégé par un mot de passe... C'est pas le problème, Sherlock tu n'as pas t'introduire chez moi !

\- Tu aurais pu être en danger.

\- Je n'étais même pas chez moi. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu être en danger ?

L'homme releva enfin les yeux de son livre et Mina ne savait pas si elle devait être furieuse contre lui pour s'être introduit chez elle, ou le remercier car grâce à lui son article ferait la une du Sun le lendemain. Mina pouvait voir le regard de Sherlock qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. La jeune femme émit un soupir avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'appartement afin de ne pas être en retard pour son rendez-vous.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir que son article soit publié ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, tu n'avais pas à t'introduire chez elle.

John commençait à lui expliquer pourquoi mais Sherlock avait quitté son fauteuil pour observer la rue où il pouvait voir Mina entrer dans un taxi, n'écoutant absolument pas ce que lui raconter son colocataire, comme la plupart du temps. Le détective avait l'habitude de tout connaître et de tout savoir, sauf qu'une certaine ombre planait sur la jeune femme. Malgré ses déductions à son sujet, il ne savait toujours rien sur son passé et quand l'homme pensait l'avoir percé à jour, Mina avait le don de le surprendre, elle avait refusé de jouer le jeu d'un tueur juste pour l'empêcher d'avoir sa petite victoire, tout en pensant qu'elle avait déjà perdu la partie. Alors oui Sherlock pensait obtenir un peu plus d'informations en jetant un oeil chez elle. Le détective pensait en apprendre plus en fouillant dans son ordinateur, surtout quand il trouva que son mot passe était le nom de son frère Rowan. Si son mot de passe était aussi personnel, les donnés qu'il devait contenir aurait dû aider Sherlock. Mais l'homme n'avait rien trouvé. Absolument rien sur la vie de la jeune femme, aucune photographie n'avaient été sauvegardés, sa boîte mail était complètement vide, la corbeille également, aucune musique qui ne pouvait le renseigner sur ses goûts musicaux. Juste l'article qu'elle avait sauvegardé.

Le reste de l'appartement ne lui apporta aucun indice, des tas de post-it étaient posés un peu partout, un sur la fenêtre : **penser à aérer !** En pivotant sur le canapé, ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec son répondeur, aucun message n'était enregistrer, seul un post-it était posé là : **contacter Ezra !** Sherlock avait continué à chercher les post-it et il en trouva plusieurs avec différents messages : **penser à régler le radio-réveil !** Etait placardé sur sa table de nuit. **Trouver cinq minutes ou quelqu'un pour monter l'étagère !** Figurer sur le carton de la fameuse étagère. **Remercier John pour son sauvetage !** Se trouvait sur une vieille bouteille de Whisky. Sherlock c'était repasser mentalement chaque moment de sa visite. Mais c'est la voix de John se grattant la gorge qui le sortit de sa transe.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum hum... Passionnant.

Mina se retrouva devant le bar où elle avait rendez-vous avec ce fameux Jim, quand elle fut prise d'un terrible doute, se demandant ce qu'elle fichait là. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme songea à envoyer un message d'excuse et à vite rentrer chez elle. Après tout le jeune homme n'était pas encore arrivé. Mina tourna les talons avant de percuter un homme, la jeune femme releva les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Jim. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. L'infirmier c'était lui aussi mit sur son trente et un, et Mina ne pouvait pas le nier, son costume sombre lui allait à merveille, habillé comme ça il aurait presque eu l'air dangereux, comme ses vilains dans les films d'espionnage du genre James Bond.

Mina rentra assez tardivement, Jim l'avait escorté jusqu'au taxi. Ca l'avait légèrement réconforté, depuis que l'un d'entre eux l'avait droguée. La jeune femme se méfiait encore plus de qui la raccompagner chez elle où à son travail. Mina avait beau savoir que le tueur ne sévirait plus elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit là et au fait que le chauffeur était sponsorisé pour tuer des gens... Cette pensée la fit frissonner et elle se dépêcha de rentrer sans remarquer la silhouette de Sherlock à la fenêtre qui observer ce qui se passer dans la rue. Il se déplaça vers sa porte d'entrée quand la jeune femme prit les escaliers.

\- Je suppose que je te dois des excuses.

\- Ca se pourrait.

Sherlock souffla un petit "je m'excuse" à peine audible tout en affichant une grimace qui fit sourire Mina, alors le détective précisa qu'il le pensait vraiment cette fois et cette dernière opina avant de retirer ses chaussures à talons et sa veste dans l'entrée, appréciant le geste du détective. Laissant Sherlock se surprendre à détailler son corps, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu comptes le revoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Je comprends, moi-même je me considère marier à mon travail.

\- C'était sympa mais je ne suis pas très douée pour tout ce qui concerne les relations.

Etrangement son discours n'étonna pas la jeune femme, ce n'était pas que Sherlock n'était pas agréable au contraire, il était intelligent et esthétiquement plaisant. Mais sa façon de se comporter avec les humains devaient jeter un froid, Mina l'avait expérimenter lors de leur rencontre où le détective n'avait pas été très doux avec la jeune femme. Sur ses quelques mots Mina lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit avant de rentrer chez elle et de fermer sa porte à clé. Laissant un Sherlock légèrement décontenancé derrière elle.

\- Moi non plus... 

Sherlock avait toujours réussi à se dissocier de ses sentiments et pourtant, il avait passé une mauvaise soirée, irrité qu'un autre homme ait pu attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Et si c'était un criminel ? Quelle était la probabilité qu'elle tombe une nouvelle fois sur l'un d'entre eux. Non, c'était définitivement une erreur... Mais Sherlock devait découvrir de ce dont il s'agissait, et surtout le détective devait enquêter avant de donner son hypothèse finale. Une expérience, Sherlock devait tester la jeune femme, approcher ces nouvelles informations d'un point de vue scientifique.


	7. If i fall can you pull me up ?

Merci à ceux suivent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews où des messages ça fait toujours plaisir, si vous avez des questions également laissez un petit message, je tâcherais d'y répondre ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : If i fall can you pull me up ?

Ca faisait un mois, un mois entier que Sherlock se comporter étrangement avec Mina. John c'était trouver un travail et le détective embarquer la jeune femme partout avec lui, sous prétexte que son patron lui avait donné carte blanche pour écrire ses articles avant de lui donner une semaine de repos. D'ailleurs elle pensait qu'elle devait ce repos inattendu au détective qui avait dû le menacer une nouvelle fois.

Madame Hudson insisté pour leur préparer une tasse de thé chaque matin, à une seule condition Mina devait venir le prendre dans l'appartement de ses voisins évitant ainsi à sa logeuse de faire plusieurs trajets. Et comme pour se faire pardonner de s'être introduit chez elle, un matin Sherlock avait mit en évidence le fameux article écrit par Mina. La jeune femme ne pu retenir un sourire.

Cependant il arrivait au détective de crier son prénom pour que la jeune femme lui passe un stylo où son téléphone, tout ça parce que monsieur était trop occupé à penser. Le pire pour Mina était de l'assister lors de ses "expériences". Elle prenait des notes, où lui passer ce dont il avait besoin, sauf une fois... Ils étaient tous les deux dans le laboratoire de St Bart et l'expérience de Sherlock était devenu une véritable boucherie, causant à Mina des vertiges avant que cette dernière ne tombe finalement dans les pommes.

Sherlock ne c'était rendu compte de rien, jusqu'à ce que Mina ne réponde plus à ses demandes, sans que cette dernière ne lui réponde, le détective n'entendant pas le son de ses talons au sol c'était tourné avant de voir la journaliste allongée de tout son long à même le sol. L'homme avait soupiré avant de se lever de son tabouret, il avait adossé Mina contre le mur le plus proche, en position assise avant de la couvrir avec son manteau.

Il ne tarda pas à la réveiller, lui offrant une barre énergétique et un verre de jus de pomme que le détective avait demander à Molly de récupérer. Cette dernière était des plus étonnée, puisqu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne prenait rien à manger, Sherlock racontant à qui voulez bien l'entendre que sa digestion le ralentissait. Molly observa la scène, voyant que l'homme dont elle c'était amouracher s'assurer du bien-être d'une autre femme qu'elle.

Une autre fois la journaliste avait lâché un cri en attrapant une tasse de thé qui contenait un globe oculaire, sous l'effet de la surprise la jeune femme avait lâché la tasse que le détective c'était empressé de récupérer avant qu'elle ne se brise en entrant en contact avec le sol. Plusieurs fois durant ce mois, Mina c'était endormie sur le canapé de ses voisins pour se réveiller le lendemain matin avec une couverture, qu'on lui avait délicatement posé dessus.

Il n'y avait que le jeudi soir où elle se retrouvait avec John, ils se commandaient à manger ou madame Hudson leurs faisaient un plateau repas, avant qu'ils ne s'installent devant la télévision pour regarder un film de leurs choix, Sherlock avait essayé plusieurs fois de les imiter mais le détective ne pouvait se retenir de souligner tout ce qui n'avait pas de sens selon lui, John essayait de le faire taire à coup de "chut" quand Mina ne l'attaquait pas à coup de pop-corn, ou de coussin.

Ce mois entier avait été très éprouvant pour la jeune femme et pourtant elle regrettait presque qu'il prenne fin. Sherlock la poussait à faire des déductions de plus en plus poussé, mais n'hésiter pas à levé les yeux au ciel quand elle tombait à côté ce qui arriver souvent. Mina le trouvait fascinant quand il enchaînait les déductions mais également irritant quand il pensait que tout le monde en était capable. Elle se demandait comment son cerveau pouvait retenir autant d'informations. Alors Sherlock lui parla de son palais mental, où il laissait tout un tas d'informations. Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas encore avoué, c'était qu'elle s'y trouvait aussi depuis peu...

C'était la dernière soirée de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne reprenne le chemin du journal, Mina ne tarda pas à rejoindre, l'appartement de ses voisins, la jeune femme rejoignit John assit sur le canapé et ils ne tardèrent pas lancer le film avant de ses mettre à rire ce qui attira l'attention de Sherlock. Ce dernier s'ennuyait et il ne tarda pas à le faire remarquer. C'est à ce moment-là que John eu une très mauvaise idée, il proposa une partie de Cluedo. Le détective se laissa séduire par l'idée, pensant que son génie lui permettrait de gagner la partie et ils s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine, repoussant les différentes expériences que Sherlock avait entrepris, mais la encore faire un jeu de société avec le détective n'était pas de tout repos.

\- Non Sherlock...

\- Comment ça non Sherlock ? C'est la seule explication logique !

Mina émit un soupir, l'homme face à elle s'entêter à dire que le meurtrier n'était nulle autre que la victime elle-même. Comme à son habitude Sherlock ne voulait rien entendre, la jeune femme, voyant tout ses moindres efforts se briser, elle se tourna vers le bout de la table, où John, silencieux observait la scène.

\- John un peu d'aide ?

\- Oh non, j'ai déjà dû l'empêcher de réécrire les réponses au dos des cartes du trivial pursuit alors là, tu te débrouilles.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise alors qu'ils entendaient Sherlock marmonner seul dans son coin, précisant que les cartes étaient fausses. En voyant un bol à ses côtés contenant quelque chose qu'elle n'osa imaginer, la jeune femme eue l'idée de transposer le Cluedo comme le protocole d'une expérience. Approchant la partie d'un point de vue scientifique.

\- Sherlock, quand tu réalises une expérience, tu suis les règles à la lettre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Correct.

\- Et bien là, c'est pareil. Tu dois désigner un tueur, une arme et un lieu. Mais pas la victime avec ses propres mains à l'extérieur du manoir !

Sherlock plongea son regard glacial dans celui de la jeune femme, ses mains jointes sous son menton, comme s'il considérait réellement les mots de Mina, cette dernière face au silence du détective se tourna vers John qui lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui dire qu'elle avait réussis, c'était une petite victoire mais une victoire tout de même, contre Sherlock Holmes qui plus est. Enfin ça c'était ce qu'ils pensaient...

\- Mais c'est pourtant la seule explication logique.

\- Les règles Sherlock !

\- Et bien les règles sont fausses !

Mina émit un soupir alors que John déclarait que la partie était terminée, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard entendu, le cluedo avec Sherlock : plus jamais. Le portable de la jeune femme posé bien en évidence sur la table ne tarda pas à vibrer et un nom apparut sur l'écran à côté d'une petite enveloppe lui signalant qu'il s'agissait d'un texto de la part de Jim. Mina posa rapidement sa main sur ce dernier, cherchant la touche pour verrouiller l'écran qui se trouvait sur le côté de son téléphone. Si les yeux de Sherlock se posèrent sur le téléphone c'est John qui prit la parole.

\- Jim encore ? Un deuxième rendez-vous de prévu ?

\- J'en sais rien...

Puis les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le violon du détective qui trônait dans le salon, sur le fauteuil de Sherlock. Elle observa l'instrument avec insistance sans vraiment réaliser qu'elle le fixé ni même que Sherlock l'avait remarquer. En même temps le détective remarqué tout, le moindre petit changement ne pouvait lui échapper. C'est sa voix grave qui sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées.

\- Tu joues ?

\- Non j'aurais aimé, mais si vous tenez à la survie de vos oreilles et à celles des voisins il vaut mieux que je garde mes distances.

John lâcha un petit rire en terminant de ranger le jeu de société alors que le détective se leva de sa chaise, habillé d'un pantalon de costume noir et de sa chemise violette, il contourna la table avant de tendre la main vers Mina. Elle releva la tête vers Sherlock avant de froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. L'homme lui adressa un léger signe de tête, l'encourageant à le suivre et Mina s'exécuta en posant sa main dans la sienne et le contact de sa peau sembla lui envoyé de légère décharge d'électricité. Sherlock guida la jeune femme jusqu'au salon où il attrapa le violon avant que le détective ne le glisse entre les mains de Mina.

\- Sherlock ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Elle n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, c'est juste une idée. Essai pour voir.

Voyant que Mina ne comprenait rien à la situation, il soupira avant de placer le bas du violon sur la clavicule gauche de la jeune femme, Sherlock, toujours derrière elle, plaça ses doigts sur les cordes, sa main droite força celle de Mina à maintenir l'archet. Jamais les mains du détective ne quittèrent celles de la jeune femme alors qu'il commençait à lui faire jouer les premières notes de requiem for a dream, le détective n'avait pas choisi ce morceau par hasard, Sherlock avait entendue Mina le siffloter une fois pour se donner du courage pendant qu'il examiner un corps.

\- Décontracte-toi, tes émotions te distraient, tu as tellement peur de faire une fausse note que tu te crispes. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si tu fais une fausse note, personne ne va t'en vouloir.

\- Si, le violon, toi, John, madame Hudson et sans doute l'ensemble de nos voisins ?

Sherlock soupira et Mina abandonna rapidement laissant le détective reprendre de plus belle continuant le morceau qu'il avait commencé, le reprenant depuis le début et tout ça sous le regard ébahi de John, qui ne tarda pas à appeler la jeune femme pour qu'elle vienne l'aider en cuisine, c'était en réalité un prétexte pour que ce dernier lui pose des questions sans que le détective ne se mêle de la conversation.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Euh... Sherlock a tenté de me faire jouer du violon. Pourquoi ?

\- Justement y a rien qui te choque ? C'est Sherlock, il n'essaye pas de se lier avec les gens, encore moins de partager ses compétences, il est bien trop arrogant pour ça.

\- Il s'entend bien avec toi, peut-être qu'il cherche à reproduire cette entente avec moi tout simplement.

\- En tout cas il n'a jamais tenté de me faire jouer de son violon.

Mina réprima un rire face à la réflexion de John, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qui venait de passer mais pour la journaliste ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Elle aimait passer du temps avec le détective, Mina ne pouvait le nier Sherlock était intéressant, très intelligent et beau garçon mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser penser à lui autrement. Et puis la jeune femme l'avait entendu lui dire à maintes reprises que les sentiments n'étaient rien d'autres qu'une distraction et que si les gens comme Mina et John étaient dirigés par leurs émotions, lui avait appris à s'en dissocier. Ses joues commencèrent à rougir avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne réponde à son ami.

\- C'était juste quelques notes de musique John. Ca ne veut rien dire.

Mina déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'ancien militaire en guise de bonne nuit et elle fit un petit signe de la main à Sherlock, ne voulant pas le déranger pendant qu'il jouait du violon. Ce dernier absorbé par ses pensées et sa musique l'ignora complètement.

Une fois chez elle la jeune femme se laissa glisser contre sa porte d'entrée. Mina n'était pas douée niveau sentiment et pourtant elle savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée, il était hors de question que Mina ne succombe à des sentiments et certainement pas pour son voisin. Reprendre le chemin du journal était donc une bonne chose, Sherlock redeviendrait son voisin qu'elle ne verrait que pour le petit-déjeuner (s'il était levé) et pour qu'il lui donne ses notes sur les enquêtes. Rien de plus

Ce matin-là, Mina se leva en retard et se passa du petit-déjeuner qu'elle prenait habituellement accompagné de John et parfois de Sherlock, s'il était levé où si le détective était resté éveiller toute la nuit à cause d'une enquête. En entendant la porte d'entrée Sherlock releva les yeux pour voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de madame Hudson, il leva les yeux au ciel ce qui ne sembla pas échapper à John.

\- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autres ?

En guise de réponse, Sherlock leva le journal qui cachait à présent son visage. Il vérifia l'heure, sachant que Mina n'aimait pas changer ses habitudes. En principe elle aurait dû être là. Le détective ne tarda pas à se demander ce qui aurait pu causer la jeune femme de sauter le petit-déjeuner ? Elle ne c'était tout de même pas fait enlever encore une fois ?

Mina termina d'attacher ses cheveux grâce à une pince, avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Graham Grant, son patron. Elle déposa ses derniers articles sur son bureau alors que ce dernier était en conférence avec d'autres personnes que Mina ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, et la jeune femme poursuivit le reste de sa matinée comme si de rien n'était.

Pour déjeuner Mina décida de se rendre dans le petit restaurant qu'elle fréquenter souvent, John lui avait envoyé un message en fin de matinée lui donnant rendez-vous, Mina commanda une simple salade et un dessert à base de chocolat. Puis étrangement la conversation dériva sur Sherlock et son rapprochement envers Mina.

\- Sherlock n'est pas comme ça tu sais.

\- Il ne se passe rien John. Il m'ignore toujours autant qu'avant rassure toi...

\- C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Sherlock ne ressent pas les choses comme nous, enfin je crois..

Mina releva la tête, elle comprenait ce que lui disais son voisin, mais la jeune femme était bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux. John n'avait pas besoin de la mettre en garde, la jeune femme l'avait suivi pendant un mois sans aucune pause. Sherlock comprenait et déduisait beaucoup de choses, seuls les faits l'intérêt mais le détective n'avait que faire des émotions des autres.

Une fois le repas terminé John retourna à ses consultations et Mina retourna au journal, pour poursuivre sa journée. Trop absorbée par la montagne de dossier qu'elle avait accumulé, elle sortie du "Sun" en début de soirée. La jeune femme jeta un regard à sa montre, cherchant à savoir si elle avait encore le temps pour rendre visite à Rowan, malheureusement les heures de visites étaient bel et bien terminés depuis une bonne heure. La jeune femme émit un soupir, avant de s'avancer pour héler un taxi mais c'est une voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui ne tarda pas à ralentir pour adopter le même rythme que Mina.

Cette dernière accéléra le pas alors que la vitre ne tarda pas à descendre laissant apparaître pendant l'espace de quelques secondes le visage de Mycroft. La mauvaise impression qu'il avait faite à Mina persévérer, quand elle immobilisa la voiture l'imita. La portière s'ouvrit et la jeune femme comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Cependant elle s'appuya juste contre la portière avant de se pencher.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

\- Je vous escorte jusque chez vous, j'imagine qu'après votre mésaventure, vous devez redouter les trajets en taxi. Montez.

Mina soupira face au point que venez de soulever Mycroft, elle ne pouvait plus prendre de taxi sans sentir son estomac se pincer. Le chauffeur laissa le temps à Mina de prendre place avant de redémarrer. Elle savait très bien que Mycroft avait quelque chose à lui transmettre la jeune femme se demander juste de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Pendant un mois entier Sherlock vous a entraîné partout avec lui, de jour comme de nuit. Je venais simplement vous avertir. Comme un ami pourrait le faire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils et vous n'êtes pas un ami.

\- Certes...

Mycroft émit un léger sourire, Mina avait du répondant quand elle osée prendre la parole. Il pensa que c'était sans doute sa personnalité qui avait poussé son frère à la conduire partout à ses côtés. Il ne voyait rien de spécial chez la jeune femme, l'homme voulait comprendre qui elle était, le dossier qu'il avait sur elle était bien trop maigre et simple à son goût et surtout Mycroft voulait protéger son jeune frère de toutes sortes de mots.

\- Mon frère à les connaissances pour être un scientifique où un philosophe. Et pourtant il choisit d'être un détective. Que peut-on déduire de son cœur ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Bien qu'enfant il voulait être un pirate...

Mina émit un léger sourire en imaginant une version mini du détective, un sabre en bois à la main se prendre pour un pirate. Cette anecdote fit également sourire Mycroft, mais son sourire avait quelque chose de nostalgique. Chassant ses souvenirs d'enfance, il décida de terminer sa mise en garde.

\- Il y a très longtemps mon frère était du genre sentimental, ce n'est plus le cas désormais. Je vous conseille fortement d'éviter de laisser votre cœur diriger votre esprit.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le plus grand silence, Mina ne voulait qu'une chose rentrée chez elle, mais quand la voiture ralentit devant la porte de son immeuble, la jeune femme hésita avant de prendre la parole, arrachant Mycroft à ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je vous demande pardon.

\- Vous venez de me dire que votre frère était sentimental avant, avant quoi ?

\- Redbeard. Bonne soirée mademoiselle Carver.

Elle sortit de la voiture, regardant cette dernière s'éloigner. Mina était fatiguée, fatiguée qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire de ses émotions, avant de ne passer la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, Mina attrapa son portable et fit quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Sur un coup de tête elle décida de contacter Jim, l'infirmier que Molly avait également trouver à son goût. Lors de leur premier rendez-vous, ce ce Jim lui avait donner une impression de danger. Mina avait besoin de se changer les idées et de prouver à qui voulait bien l'entendre mais surtout à elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plaire à Sherlock Holmes.

L'homme décrocha rapidement et ensemble ils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre d'accord sur une date et un lieu pour le prochain rendez-vous. Ce qu'elle ignorer outre le fait qu'elle venait de décrocher un second rendez-vous avec le criminel consultant, était la présence de Sherlock Holmes qui sentait son estomac se tordre n'avait rien louper de la conversation.


End file.
